A Family
by BlackFox12
Summary: Second in Averting The End. The siblings figure out what's needed for a better future.


**Averting The End**

**A Family**

**Title:** A Family

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing from Umbrella Academy and are making nothing from this story.

**Summary:** Second in Averting The End. The siblings figure out what's needed for a better future.

**Warning(s):** Disciplinary Spanking of adults; Ds between adopted siblings; Potential spoilers for Umbrella Academy; AU

**Authors:** BlackFox12 and Hope1iz

###

It was just as well Grace knew her children; knew them well enough to realise they weren't making up tales, no matter how fantastical and strange everything might seem. She looked at each of them in turn, her eyes finally moving towards the unconscious Vanya, still held in Luther's arms. Her worry and concern for each of them showed through clearly as she asked, "And what do you plan to do now?" Almost unconsciously, she reached out to touch and caress each of their heads; second nature to give her children affection.

"We can't tell Reginald..." Ben said softly, when everyone else looked uncertain. "He blocked Vanya from her powers and made her forget the first time. If he discovers that it didn't work and she did what she did, he'd never accept that his actions contributed. He'd do something more drastic..."

Klaus nodded in agreement. Their father tended to react in extremes. Years of being locked in mausoleums had taught him that.

Luther glanced down. He couldn't really argue against the comments about Reginald; it had taken a while, but he'd eventually come to believe their father didn't see them as anything more than tools. It was his job to protect his siblings and he hadn't done a very good job of that.

"You're the only one we trust, Mom," Allison said quietly. She glanced around at her siblings for support before saying, "We need your help."

"Of course, I'll help you," Grace said, her gaze soft and loving as she looked around at each of them. She couldn't do anything else, after all. They were hers. All of them.

Ben visibly relaxed.

Klaus leaned into his brother, also relieved.

Diego moved to Grace and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. "Thanks, mama. I don't think we can do this without your help."

Grace hugged Diego as tight in return. "I love you all," she murmured, loud enough to carry to all of them. "There is _nothing_ I wouldn't do for you."

Five harrumphed softly under his breath but looked relieved all the same. Mentally, he was close to sixty years of age, but being back in his teenage body with his family had worn some of the rougher edges away, in-spite of himself. "Thank you..." he said gruffly.

Grace's concerned gaze went to Vanya once more. "From what you've said, I don't think your sister should be alone when she wakes up." And from the sounds of things, she thought she might need to have a talk with some of her other children.

"Oh. Believe me. She ain't gettin out of sight..." Diego promised.

Grace nodded, looking lovingly and affectionately at each of the children in turn. "But before she wakes up, I think I should have a talk alone with each of you."

Diego and Klaus both shifted at those words but didn't argue.

"Okay, mom," Ben quickly agreed.

"Yeah, sure..." Five said, not seemingly bothered or affected at all.

Luther glanced at Allison, who looked away and didn't make eye contact with him. With a sigh, he nodded to Grace. "Yeah...okay," he agreed quietly.

"Ben..." Grace stretched an arm out towards him. After all, even if she didn't remember losing him, she clearly had. She figured she could start with him.

Ben remembered years of watching his family and being unable to speak or touch them. He quickly moved into his mother's arms and held her tightly.

Grace held Ben tightly to herself, kissing the top of his head, for a few moments before she took his hand, leading him from the room they were currently in to his room.

Once safely in his room, behind closed doors, Ben asked, "What now, mom?" He was quiet and reserved, years of being unable to be heard affecting him... and he'd never been overly talkative in the first place.

Grace sat on the bed, gently drawing Ben down to sit next to her and wrapping her arm around his shoulders. "I know a lot's been going on that has to be affecting each of you differently," she said softly, cuddling him.

Ben shrugged slightly but shifted closer to her. "I guess. I'm not really sure how to feel, though... I've been stuck as a ghost for so long..." It felt weird hearing such words said out loud, especially in a younger teenager's voice.

Grace responded to the shifting by gently drawing him onto her lap, wrapping her arms tight around him and kissing the top of his head. "You're not stuck as a ghost anymore, sweetheart," she murmured.

"No..." Ben cuddled close. "I'm glad. I failed so many times because I couldn't be seen or do anything..." he whispered, as he thought of Klaus and everything that had occurred.

Grace stroked his hair and kissed the top of his head. "It wasn't your fault that you couldn't be seen by anyone other than your brother," she murmured.

"If I could have influenced him more, maybe some of the worse things wouldn't have happened..." Ben lamented.

Grace gave him a gentle squeeze. "You don't need to feel guilty, sweetheart. But since you do, I'll give you a spanking. So, you can feel better, at least inside." She placed a hand gently on his chest, over his heart.

Ben blinked at that. He was just about to tell her a spanking wasn't necessary, he'd be fine without it, but realized he most likely wouldn't be. Sighing, he snuggled close and said, "Okay, momma..."

Grace pressed a kiss to his head and then gently guided him over her lap, wrapping an arm around his waist to hold him safe and secure. She rubbed his back gently before baring him.

Ben shivered slightly, automatically reaching down and holding onto her ankle nervously. "I love you..." he blurted, before closing his eyes tight and waiting for the first swat.

"I love you, sweetheart. So very much so." Keeping her hold on him tight and secure, Grace lifted her hand, bringing it down in a firm smack at the crest of his backside that she then repeated.

Ben whimpered and began to squirm almost immediately. He'd been without physical form for a very long time and the sensation of the swats was nearly overwhelming.

Grace simply pulled her son tighter against her torso, ensuring Ben couldn't squirm off her lap onto the floor. She continued swatting down to his thighs and began again from the top. "I'm going to keep you safe, sweetheart. So, I don't lose you again." She might not have the memories, but she knew just how much it would hurt to lose him...to lose _any_ of them.

"How, momma? Do you plan to change time?" Ben asked, with a sniffle. If Grace intended to change his future as well as Vanya's and Diego's and Klaus's... well, he'd need to tell her what happened that led to his death.

"I will do _everything_ it takes to keep you alive and safe and with me," Grace promised. "The same with your brothers and sisters." She slowed and gentled the swats a little, but still kept them up.

Ben relaxed at those words, slumping over her lap and just crying softly. He began to explain to her what occurred the day he'd died and what had gone wrong that caused his death. It was easier to tell her when he was bottom up over her knee and not facing her; the semi-gentle pats helped keep him focused.

Grace listened with intense focus, one hand still stroking his back as her other kept up with the light spanking. "Now that I know, I'll make sure you stay alive. That you come home to me," she promised.

"Th... thank you, momma." Ben's voice caught, then broke and he began to sob. Years of pent up emotion came out.

Grace didn't hesitate, drawing her son into her arms and hugging him tightly to herself on her lap. She kissed his forehead and cuddled him close. "I won't let you get taken away from me again." She whispered the promise into his hair.

Ben snuggled close, relishing being able to be held and snuggled close. "Love you, mom..." he whispered.

"I love you." Grace kissed the side of his head. "And I won't lose you again." She held him tightly to her; as tightly as she was sure she'd wanted to when she knew she'd lost him.

"I feel safer already..." Ben admitted quietly.

"I'm glad." Grace cuddled him. "I need you, sweetheart." She needed all of them, really. Even if Diego had been the closest to her, she still loved all of them equally.

"I need you too, mom... so much!" Ben tightened his hold and cuddled closer.

Grace continued to hold and cuddle him, stroking over his hair and back and kissing his head. "I'm glad you all trusted me to tell me what's happened," she murmured.

"We can't do this without you, momma..." Ben admitted. "We'll need you to hold us together when father's methods are tearing us apart..."

Grace stroked the side of his face. "I'll take care of you...all of you," she promised.

Ben gave Grace a crooked little smile before finally standing and fixing his clothing. "What now, momma?" he asked quietly.

Grace stood as well, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "I'm going to talk to each of you in turn and then we'll start fixing the future."

Ben nodded. "Did I tell you everything you needed to know, momma?" he asked, leaning against Grace as she led him out.

"You did. You let me take care of you." Grace leaned down and kissed the top of his head, leading him back to the rest of her children.

Diego and Klaus looked up immediately, knowing looks on their faces.

Five looked up, a more slightly confused look on his face. "Diego and Klaus said we need to wait. I don't understand why, though. We need to find a way to make sure Vanya doesn't destroy the world again..." he said emphatically, though he kept his voice down enough Reginald and Pogo wouldn't overhear.

Grace gently squeezed Ben's shoulders and then let go, moving over to Vanya and touching her daughter's cheek. Her skills in first aid ran a bit deeper than just administering it; she was able to read the vitals of her children. "She's exhausted and sleeping deeply. She won't wake up for a while," she commented.

"If she does..." Luther's voice trailed off. How could he finish that sentence? They'd tried to stop her once and only ended up causing the apocalypse.

Allison shoved at his arm. "Maybe if we'd been more supportive instead of trying to attack her and lock her up, she wouldn't have gone down that road."

Grace lingered with Vanya a few more moments, bending to place a kiss on her forehead before she then turned to Five, a serious look on her face. "I'd like to have a conversation with you next." Her voice was calm, but carried a hint of sternness to it, as she held a hand out to him.

Diego frowned. "That's not entirely fair. By the time we realized she was the one who destroyed the world and not her boyfriend, she was out of control and we didn't know _how_ to stop her..."

"I needed more information. And just going back, I changed stuff, so..." Five said defensively.

"That's not true," Allison replied to Diego. "She came back here. For help. Don't try to tell me she didn't." She glared at Luther. "If she wanted to hurt us then, you never would have been able to lock her up."

"I did what I thought was best. To try and protect you..._all _of you," Luther said.

"Arguing and fighting isn't going to change what happened or make things better," Grace interjected gently. "All it'll do is tear you apart."

"That was the biggest problem from before..." Klaus said, wrapping his arms around himself protectively. "We were all separate and working against each other, not with..."

Five frowned, not wanting to agree, but unable to refute the words. Instead, he turned toward Grace. "You need to speak with me, Grace?" His voice was respectful, but not deferential or relating to her like a son. He figured he was way too old to need a mother, no matter what the others needed.

"And that's going to change," Grace promised Klaus, reaching out to stroke his cheek with her other hand, while she still held one out to Five. "And, yes, I would like to speak with you, my _son_," she said, making it clear that she still viewed him that way.

Five blinked at the term of address and connection, automatically taking Grace's hand. "Okay..." he said quietly, uncertain but curious enough to go with her.

Grace gently squeezed his hand and then led him out of the room, guiding Five into his own room.

`"It's odd... seeing everyone the way they were before..." he admitted.

Grace nodded in understanding, sitting on the bed and guiding Five to sit down next to her. "I would have missed you. Badly." It was one thing she could be sure of. That sense of loss.

"I did miss you. Terribly..." Five admitted. "Now I'm a sixty-year old man in a fifteen-year old body. It's still surreal, even if it's been days since it first happened."

"And too used to doing things on your own. Even when it means hiding the truth from your family," Grace said.

Five gave her a furtive look. "To be fair, I _had_ to do stuff on my own... it was close to twenty years before my bosses found me..."

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't have tried to work with your brothers and sisters instead of against them when you finally came home," Grace said. "If you'd told them the full truth, things might have actually been averted in time."

Five didn't say anything to that, a stubborn look on his face, mouth pouting in a way that made it seem as if he'd eaten something sour. He knew she was right, but he'd never been one for admitting when his ideas or way of doing things wasn't the best. If he'd been able to do that, he'd never have gone into the future in the first place, and then it wouldn't have mattered, because they'd all have died without any clue, they were facing the end of the world. So even though he'd been wrong to ignore Hargreeves' warnings and orders, he'd ended up right in the end. Hadn't he? While he knew Grace was correct in her accusation that he should have been open and accepted help, in the end, he'd be proven right. Wouldn't he?

"I know you don't necessarily agree, but going forward, you cannot continue keeping secrets and insisting on going your own way," Grace said seriously. "You might be older in mind, but even if you were older in body as well, you'll still be _my son_. And as _my son_, I'm going to punish you for the way you handled things."

Five's eyes widened uncertainly. "But... you can't... why?!"

"Because you did things that were wrong," Grace answered. "Because I'm your mother and I won't let any of you get taken away from me again." She gave Five a gentle squeeze and then moved him across her lap.

"Wait! I didn't agree to this!" Five protested, though he didn't attempt to stop her or to get up once she had him in place.

"This wasn't a negotiation, my son." Grace rubbed his back gently before she bared him.

Five whimpered at the words and the baring. "No, ma'am..." he agreed quietly, clenching his hands tightly to keep from reaching back and covering himself. As much as he felt he had the right to keep his secrets and do what he did to try and save the world, deep down, he also felt maybe he'd have been more successful if he'd been a bit more open. Maybe Grace was right, and he'd been wrong to keep things secret and go it alone. Maybe his mother- and it had been a very long time since he'd allowed himself to think of her in that way- maybe his mother was right, and she had every right to punish him. His actions_ had _been questionable, even if he didn't want to admit to being wrong.

"I love you." Grace's voice was soft, but no less sincere with it. She kept one hand on his back, continuing to rub gently even as she lifted her other hand, bringing it down firmly at the crest of his backside before repeating the swat.

"You always did... I don't know how. We were all so messed up and I... I thought at first you were pretending. So, you could seem human like us. But I don't... don't think you were pretending anymore. I just don't know how you could love us..." Five found himself babbling, to his consternation. He really shouldn't have been surprised that one smack was all it took for him to begin talking and telling her all his thoughts and feelings, though. He'd spent over twenty years talking to the top half of a mannequin, after all.

"I might not be human, like you, but I still love you. I'm still your mother." Grace continued the swats down to his thighs and then began again from the top. "And I'm disappointed in the way you handled things after you came home."

That hurt more than Five thought it should. It hurt a lot and he found his eyes watering nearly immediately on hearing she was disappointed. "I... I was trying to save the world..." he said weakly, his confidence in how right he was shaken by the words of disappointment and the fact she was warming his backside rather quickly.

"You tried to do that alone and that wasn't what you should have done." Grace began a third circuit of swats, going a fraction harder and faster. "You kept things from your brothers and sisters; things that would have allowed them to help you if they'd known the full story."

"I didn't... I didn't trust them..." Five admitted, with a tiny choking sound. He was close to breaking. "I didn't... didn't know what had caused the end, only that they were all dead from it and some guy missing an eye was responsible... and when I got back, they were all fighting and not a team at all and I didn't know if somehow, they'd contributed, or... or what had happened! I thought... thought it was safer keeping things to myself!"

"It wasn't," Grace pointed out, beginning to focus more swats to his sit spots and thighs. "The end still occurred. Going forward, you _will not_ hide _anything else_ from your family. From me or your brothers and sisters."

"What about father?" Five asked pathetically. Even if he was willing to admit hiding things from his siblings and mother-figure had been a bad idea - and possibly Pogo - he wasn't willing to think telling Reginald Hargreeves would lead to anything more than a huge headache. And possibly causing the end of the world sooner than had occurred before.

"If there is anything he needs to know, then I will decide that," Grace answered, continuing the affectionate rubbing of Five's back even as she swatted with her other hand.

"S...so I tell you and you... you decide if he needs to know or not?" Five's voice was small, trembling by this point. He was surprised to feel tears streaming down his face. He hadn't cried like this since before he'd time travelled into the future. He hadn't cried then. He'd been in too much shock and by the time he'd processed, he had walled his feelings off to try and protect himself. When you were the only person you knew alive, it was easier to not feel. It was becoming very difficult, if not impossible, not to feel right now. He'd managed, somehow, to save his family and bring them back in time with him. There was a small chance they could change the future. He had hope. And now that he was letting himself feel again? He let out a tiny sob, beginning to squirm.

"Exactly right," Grace answered, gently caressing his back while she continued spanking; though she slowed down the force, enough that she was using the swats more of an emphasis. "You tell me, and I make the decision. I love you and I will do what's best for you."

"I... I love you too..." Five whispered uncertainly. It felt wrong to call her Grace now. Even though that's what all of them had been calling her up to the 'big event'. But he'd been without a mother for so long, he wasn't sure if calling her mother, or mom, or some other form of address was appropriate. He squirmed a bit more.

"I won't let you leave again," Grace promised. "I won't let you get taken away from me again."

"I... I believe you..." Five forced out in a strained voice, before letting out a tiny sob. Once that sob had escaped, it was too easy to let go and just cry. He slumped over her lap as he let out all the pain and poison from years of being alone in a dead world.

Grace immediately stopped the spanking, drawing her son into her arms and cuddling him close. She pressed a kiss to his head, murmuring soft words of love and reassurance to him.

Five didn't know how long he cried, but when he finally calmed down enough to realize how completely he'd broken down, he carefully pulled back, embarrassed at his show of emotion. "I'm sorry..." he whispered his voice rough from the tears.

Grace shook her head and stroked the side of his face. "You've been through a lot. Don't apologise for letting go."

"What do I call you now? Grace seems a bit... forward and informal. You're more than a nanny or even a friend..." Five fretted. He felt too old to call her mommy the way Klaus did. Or mama or momma like Diego and Ben. Even if she claimed she was his son.

"I'm your mother," Grace said, calmly and without hesitation. "And I _always_ will be. You call me whatever name fits." Still touching his cheek, she added, in a softer voice, "I never got a chance to name you, did I?"

"I don't know what name fits..." Five fretted some more. "...I... I never needed a name before. Once everyone was gone... It was easier to be Five than think I was someone before..."

Grace leaned in to kiss his forehead. "You could just call me 'Mom'," she suggested. "I named your siblings. You're my son too. I think it's important to give you a name."

"You wouldn't mind? My calling you Mom?" Five asked hesitantly. "If you name me, then it'll be even more important I call you something more appropriate..." He didn't elaborate why he felt it would be more important. It was hard enough to admit to himself how her naming him would be like she was pulling him back to her. He'd been alone for so long he was afraid to want that.

Wrapping her arms around him, Grace gently pulled him back against her. "I _want_ you to call me Mom," she whispered in his ear, before kissing his cheek. "And as for your name...I always planned on Keith."

"You'd planned on naming me Keith all along?" Five looked up at her with curiosity and a hint of relief that this wasn't something she had just come up with to make him feel better.

Grace nodded. "You must have come back in time just after I named all of the others, if I never got the chance to give you your name."

"I don't know when you gave them all their names... I was too focused on saving the world to take time to ask. And... whatever father did to bring all the others back together messed with you. You never acted like it mattered that I returned or that you'd planned to name me. Everyone said you weren't yourself..." Five said sadly, cuddling closer to her instinctively.

Grace cuddled him close, kissing the top of his head. "It mattered," she murmured. "It always would have mattered. I don't know what happened to make me act otherwise, but I'm glad you're here. I love you. I need you."

"I'm glad I'm home too, Mom..." Five... Keith whispered, snuggling close. He stayed in her arms until the heat on his backside began to cool. Then he reluctantly moved so that he could fix his clothing. "I... I guess you'll want to talk to Allison and Luther... Vanya, if she's awake now..." he said quietly.

"Klaus and Diego too." Grace stroked the side of his face. "Then after I've spoken to the rest of your siblings, we're going to sit down and figure out a plan of action. Together."

"That sounds... really good. I'm... I'm relieved I'm going to have help. Thanks, Mom..." Keith smiled crookedly.

Grace kissed his cheek and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "I'll do everything within my power to help you," she promised, beginning to steer him out of the room.

Klaus looked up as his mother and brother walked in. "She's still sleeping..." he said quietly.

Grace nodded, unable to hide her concern as she looked over Vanya. Squeezing Keith gently to her, she said softly, "It was time your brother had a name too. Keith."

Allison blinked and glanced at him, giving a smile. "That's good."

Keith blushed, but smiled back hesitantly.

"It fits..." Diego said quietly.

"It was about time," Luther said, hovering close to Vanya; both to check on her and to make sure he was the first one she'd see if she woke angry.

Grace hugged Keith once more and then reached out to draw Klaus to her side.

Klaus leaned into Grace and sighed. "Damn fifteen-year old body... getting high and drunk just got a lot more complicated..." he muttered. While he knew it was possible to get drugs and booze at nearly any age, his current age meant he'd be watched a lot more closely and his circle of normal providers wasn't within reach. He'd need other connections, living in the mansion.

Grace gave him a gentle squeeze as she led him out of the room and towards his own. "Those aren't healthy ways to block out your abilities. I know they bother you, love. We'll figure out a safe way to help you." She led Klaus into his own room.

Klaus bit his lip and leaned into her. "Yes, mommy..." He paused. "Are you going to spank me for getting high and drunk?" he asked hesitantly. He knew now that the only reason she hadn't stopped him in the future was she'd been limited to the house.

Grace sat down on the bed and drew Klaus onto her lap, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "I suspect it will help prove to you how serious I am if I do."

"I already know you are serious, Mommy... you got after me for handling things badly before we came back in time..." Klaus pointed out. It had (at least to him) been only a scant day since his last spanking, after all. Then again, that hadn't been about his poor life-choices in general... just about his poor choices in-regards to how he'd handled everything leading up to the end of the world.

"From what all of you said to me, I think that spanking was about you endangering yourself to go after hitmen," Grace said.

"Yes, ma'am..." Klaus's voice was subdued.

Grace kissed the side of his head. "I love you," she murmured, before moving him over her lap.

"I love you too, mommy..." Klaus responded, as he was positioned. He didn't try and get away or argue, but he did whimper softly. Even if his backside wasn't truly sore from the last spanking he'd received (since it had occurred in the future), he remembered how much it had stung. He regretted everything he'd done that made Grace feel the need to take him in hand.

Grace rubbed his back gently a moment or two before she bared him. Taking a tighter hold on her son, she lifted her hand and brought it down in the first firm swat that she then repeated.

Klaus swallowed back a second whimper as her hand fell and he reached down to hold onto her leg tightly. "I'm sorry, mommy..." he said pathetically, equal parts feeling sorry for himself to be in this position and equal parts repenting of causing her worry and disappointment in his behavior.

"I know, love. I know how much your abilities have hurt and frightened you, but you aren't facing things alone. I'm here and I love you. I won't let anything happen to you." Grace's voice was soft; a stark contrast to the firm swats she delivered down to her son's thighs before starting again from the top.

Klaus didn't see any reason to hide how he felt, when what he felt was extremely young, ashamed and needing his mother. Letting himself go limp so that he could accept the punishment, he sobbed softly. "I'm sorry, mommy. I didn't know what else to do. I just didn't want to face ghosts anymore..." He cried.

"I know, love." Grace's voice was sad as she stroked and rubbed his back, even while continuing the punishment. "I understand how difficult it's been for you. But from now on, I'll take care of you whenever it gets too overwhelming," she promised. "I'll keep you safe and close."

"He's going to make me face them again... lock me in the... in the..." He couldn't even say the word and shuddered, sobbing harder. He wasn't fighting, though and was lying as limp as he could, so that she could punish him as thoroughly and quickly as possible. He knew what he'd done in his future wasn't safe or good; and it really wasn't all that effective, either. He hoped that when she was done punishing him, the lesson would have sunk in enough that he wouldn't run away from home where she couldn't help him. Not waste this second chance he'd been given.

"I won't let him," Grace promised. "I won't let _any_ of you be harmed again." She finished with a final few swats and then stopped, wasting no time in drawing Klaus into her arms and cuddling him tightly to herself. "I'll keep you safe," she promised.

"O... okay, mommy..." Klaus sobbed, pressing as close to her as was possible and holding on tightly. He believed she would do everything in her power to protect him. The only question was if Reginald Hargreeves had given her enough power to be able to do so. He didn't want her deactivated because she was protecting them from the man who'd adopted them. That would be tantamount to murder in his eyes and he knew if it happened, he'd blame himself as much as Hargreeves. "I believe you... jus' ..." He swallowed hard, trying to control his tears enough to talk. "...Be careful. He messed you up before, in the future. I don't wanna lose you either..." He whimpered softly, shifting to hold even more tightly.

Grace kissed his head and cuddled him tighter to herself. "I'll make sure you don't," she promised. "Looking after you and keeping you safe is everything important to me. And I can't do that if I'm taken away from you. So, I'll make sure it doesn't happen."

Klaus sniffled. "Good... I love you, mommy..." he whispered, snuggling a bit more before letting out a tiny sigh. "...You spank really hard..." He pouted. Of course, he knew she hadn't spanked nearly as hard as she could have (and likely not as hard as he deserved, if she was as scared for him because of the risky behaviors as he thought she'd been).

Grace stroked his cheek. "I didn't use enough force to cause anything more than a bit of red," she said. "I love you. I would never do anything to harm you."

Klaus sniffled and whimpered and pressed closer yet, hugging her tightly. "...No, mommy. You don't understand. I... I _know_ you would never harm me. Just... it actually still _hurts_ a little and I didn't 'xpect it to, is all. I've been beat up and stuff and that was _tons_ worse. I figured it wouldn't last past you spanking me..." He blushed faintly. "...Kinda glad it's lastin', though. Makes me feel like I'm paying a little for hurting you..." he admitted. "...'nd kinda makes me feel like I really am your kid..."

Hugging him as tight in return, Grace pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "You _are_ mine," she murmured. "No matter what happens. And if it lasts a bit, perhaps it will help serve as a reminder that you won't be alone anymore. That I won't _let_ you suffer from your abilities. Or anything else."

Klaus nodded, taking a slow breath and shifting a little. "...A reminder is good..." he admitted softly. "...Maybe I won't be so scared if I can 'feel' that I'm not alone..."

"You don't have to be scared, love. You _never_ have to be scared," Grace promised. "I've got you. I love you. And I won't let you go."

"Thank you, mommy..." Klaus snuggled closer before yawning.

Grace kissed his cheek. "After I've spoken to your other siblings, I think it'll be time for bed," she said.

"You'll tuck me in?" Klaus asked hopefully, thinking maybe when she came by, he'd ask her to maybe 'remind' him a little bit so he could 'feel' like he wasn't alone at night and not be afraid to sleep.

"Of course, love." Grace kissed his forehead.

Klaus leaned into the kiss, then smiled happily and carefully stood, fixing his clothing. "Do you want me to wait with the others? Or wait in my room?" he asked softly.

"What would you like to do?" Grace asked gently, standing and stroking her fingers along his cheek.

"I don't really feel like talking to anyone else right now... if it's okay, I'd like to wait for you here..." Klaus admitted, almost shyly.

Grace smiled reassuringly at him. "That's fine." She gave him another hug and kiss to the forehead, reiterating, "I love you," before heading back to the others.

Klaus smiled back, changing into his pajamas once she'd left his room.

Diego glanced up when Grace returned without Klaus, a tiny frown on his face. "Is he okay? I thought everyone was coming back to talk and plan as a group once you finished talking to us by ourselves..."

Ben frowned as well but waited to hear what was said before doing anything. Years of being tethered to his brother made it unsettling, to not be where Klaus was.

"He's fine," Grace replied, her voice reassuring. "But it's been long and trying...for all of you, really. After each of us has talked, I think it'll be best to retire for the night so that we can sit down tomorrow with fresh eyes and minds." She looked over the still-unconscious Vanya, even as she held a hand out to Diego.

"So, I should go to bed now?" Ben asked.

Keith waited to hear her answer, while Diego took her hand.

"Unless any of you need to talk to me or any of your siblings about anything," Grace answered. "I'll come by each of your rooms in a bit." Like she always did anyway. She gently squeezed Diego's hand.

Nodding quickly, Ben and Keith headed to their rooms.

Diego bit his lip, glancing at a sleeping Vanya. "Shouldn't someone stay with her tonight? In case she wakes up?"

"I'll stay with her while you're all talking," Luther said.

"I'll stay when you talk to Mom," Allison added.

"I'll stay with her for the rest of the night," Grace said quietly.

Diego nodded. "Okay..." He moved to go to his room with his mother.

Grace wrapped her arm around Diego's shoulders, keeping him close as they headed into his room.

Diego sighed once in his room. "We aren't just gonna talk, are we, Mama?"

Grace led Diego over to the bed and sat down, drawing him down to sit on her lap. "Do you think you handled things particularly well, sweetie?" she asked, holding him close.

Diego grimaced. "No, mama. But you already figured out I hadn't, didn't you?"

Grace ran her fingers through his hair. "I thought I'd give you a chance to explain what happened in your own words."

Diego sighed softly, leaning into the affectionate caress. "I... wasn't a very good brother. When Luther decided to lock Vanya up, I protested, but I didn't really fight to help her. I let him decide to lock her up, even though I could see she needed us to understand her and locking her up wasn't being very understanding... and... and I was mean to Luther when I found out what dad had done to him. I called him a monster. Just because he looks a bit different doesn't mean he changed inside. He's still loyal and trying to do what is right, even if he can be an ass about it sometimes... I shouldn't have made him feel worse about how he looked..." He looked away from her, ashamed. "I screwed up my relationships with everyone because _I_ acted like an ass to them. Not willing to listen to anyone else's opinion because I was so certain my way was best. I might not have been self-destructive like Klaus, but I certainly wasn't behaving in a healthy way..." He sighed again.

Grace continued to stroke down over his hair and back, pressing kisses to the top of his head as he talked. "I don't need to tell you why those actions were wrong, sweetie. It sounds like you've come to that conclusion yourself. All that's left is to give you consequences...so you can forgive yourself and work with me on building a better relationship with your siblings."

Diego winced, but didn't argue against her words. He knew she was right. He'd never be able to forgive himself for everything he'd done to contribute to what had gone wrong if he didn't have consequences. And if he couldn't forgive himself, he'd not be able to work with the others effectively. "...You're right, Mama..." he finally whispered.

"I love you." Grace kissed his cheek and then carefully moved her son over her lap. As she had with the others, she rubbed his back gently for a few moments before baring him.

"I love you too, Mama... feels like I've been in this position entirely too much lately, though..." Diego said sadly, before reaching down and holding onto her ankle.

Grace rubbed his back a moment or two longer. "I know we've had other discussions about your interactions with your siblings, but more about the danger you put yourself in." She lifted her hand, bringing it down in a firm swat that she then repeated.

Diego let out tiny yips of distress as she swatted, before answering in a tiny voice. "Yes, Mama. I... I need to be careful and I need to treat my siblings better..." he admitted. "I'm sorry I behaved badly..."

"I can't lose you, Diego," Grace said seriously, swatting down to his thighs before starting over from the top. "You're too important to me. And the only way we're going to be able to change the future is by working _with_ each other, not against."

"Yes, Mama... I'll try harder! I will!" Diego promised fervently, before he let out a choked cry. It had taken a lot less time than he was comfortable with for the tears to begin falling. Then again, everything that had happened and was happening had made his emotions raw and on the surface so it really wasn't a surprise that he started crying almost immediately.

"I know, sweetie." Grace completed the second circuit and began a third, going a bit harder and faster. "I know you'll do your best. And if it gets difficult, I'll be right here. I will _always_ love you. I will _always_ take care of you."

"You... you'll help me do better?" Diego asked, his voice high and breathless as he tried to calm his tears enough to speak.

"Of course," Grace replied, without hesitation. She continued to swat, while her other hand stroked and rubbed over his back, keeping the contact with her son.

"Th... thank you, Mama!" Diego gasped out, before going limp over her knee and just crying.

Grace finished with a final few swats to his sit spots and thighs and then stopped spanking, drawing Diego into her arms on her lap and cuddling him close.

Diego cuddled close and held on tight. "Thank you, Mama... I feel a little less guilty..." he said softly, nuzzling against her shoulder.

Kissing the top of his head, Grace murmured, "I'm glad. You don't need to hurt inside, sweetie."

Diego snuggled some more. "I love you, Mama..."

"I love you." Grace tightened her embrace. "And I always will," she promised.

Diego was content to cuddle and lay in Grace's arms as long as she would allow. He was afraid it might be selfish of him, monopolizing her time, but he knew that she would let him know when she had to leave to go talk with the rest of the family. He also knew that Luther would most likely be the one to take Vanya to her room, if she hadn't woken up before it was time, so he wouldn't have to return to the others and could just stay in his room. So, there was no reason for him to rush things either.

Grace cuddled him a bit longer, holding him close. Stroking the back of his head, she murmured, "I'll leave to talk to your other siblings in a few minutes, but I'll come back and tuck you in."

Diego smiled at that, hugging her tight for a second before reluctantly pulling back. "Okay, Mama. I'll get into my pajamas..."

Grace stroked his cheek. "I love you. So much." She leaned in and kissed his forehead before standing up.

Diego stepped to the side and waited until she'd left the room before he quickly donned his pajamas.

Grace stepped back into the other room.

Luther and Allison glanced up at her and she smiled at both, reaching out to give both a reassuring hug and squeeze. "I'll talk to you first, Allison," she said gently to her daughter.

With one final glance at Vanya's still-unconscious form, Allison nodded and slipped her hand into Grace's. She was quiet, not speaking until they were inside her room, and then glanced up at her mother, biting her lip. "I made a lot of mistakes using my abilities, Mom," she admitted quietly. "But the one I feel worse about is what I did to Vanya." She swallowed, tears filling her eyes. "I don't blame her for what happened to me...I deserved it," she whispered.

Grace stepped over to the bed and sat down, drawing Allison onto her lap. "No one was at fault for what happened." Except maybe Reginald; but she didn't put voice to that.

"Tell that to Vanya," Allison whispered hopelessly. "It wasn't just me making her forget she had powers. I... I know I was too young to understand what Dad was asking me to do and I just wanted to make him happy." She took a deep breath, wiping her eyes and then relaxing against Grace. "But none of us treated her that well when we all came back together," she admitted quietly.

"It seems that, after Keith came home, all of you were more worried about figuring out what was going on with him and the hitmen who were suddenly after you."

"That's not an excuse." Allison squeezed her eyes shut. "It might have been Vanya who ended up destroying the world, but none of us helped her along a different path." She let her head rest gently against her mother's shoulder.

Grace nodded. "You weren't to blame for Vanya forgetting she had powers. All you wanted was to make your father happy." She grasped Allison's chin, turning her daughter's face towards her, and waited for Allison to open her eyes. "Feeling guilty won't help you change the future." She kissed her forehead.

Allison sighed and closed her eyes at the kiss, before opening them again to focus on Grace's face. "Will you help me, Mom?"

Grace nodded and, after giving Allison a final squeeze, she moved her daughter over her lap, stroking her lower back.

Allison took a deep breath and let herself relax, hands gently grasping the blanket. "Thank you, Mommy," she whispered, letting her emotions fill her voice.

Grace didn't respond with words, baring Allison straight away. She couldn't help but tense up; then relaxed as Grace stroked her lower back.

The first smack caught Allison by surprise. It wasn't overly painful, but it was stronger than she'd been expecting. She clenched her teeth to stop a whimper escaping as a second smack landed, nearly on top of the first.

Her backside stung as Grace covered every inch in the steady smacks, down to her thighs. Allison breathed slowly out each time her mother's hand connected with her bottom. She gripped the blanket tight and thought she could handle the punishment.

At least until Grace began speaking, partway through the second circuit: "You aren't to blame for what happened, Allison. Yes, there were some poor choices made, but you have what very few people do. The chance to put things right and make them _better_."

It perhaps would have been easier to keep control over her emotions if Grace hadn't said anything, or if she'd been anything other than kind and understanding. But the words drew the first tears from Allison's eyes, and she gripped the blankets tighter. "I should have...done things differently. Done them _better_." Her voice caught and her breath hitched in a sob. "I took...what I wanted...with no thought to _anyone_ else." Tears slipped out of her eyes, trickling down her cheeks.

"You were taught to use your ability to get whatever you wanted however you wanted. But you don't have to do that anymore," Grace said. "I know you'll make better choices this time around. That _all_ of you will do things better, since you know how much it will cost to have that distance between you."

Her mother's voice was still gentle and understanding. Allison slumped over Grace's lap, crying quietly but steadily. She felt her mother rubbing gently over her shoulders and down her back. The comfort continued until Allison's tears quietened down to soft sniffles and then she was lifted up and hugged tightly.

Swallowing back tears, Allison quickly wrapped her arms around her mother and clung on tight, gulping in air. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I forgive you, but it isn't my forgiveness you need." Grace hugged her a bit tighter. "It's yourself you need forgiveness from."

Allison wasn't sure that would be so easy, but she found herself nodding, pressing closer to Grace and resting her head on her mother's shoulder. "Thank you." She kissed Grace's cheek and then slowly, reluctantly, pulled back. "I know you still need to talk to Luther. Vanya, too, when she finally wakes up. I'll go with you so that I can take over watching Vanya from Luther." She slipped off Grace's lap and adjusted her clothing, before giving her mother a final hug.

Grace wrapped an arm around her shoulders, squeezing gently as she led her from the room and back into Vanya's.

Luther glanced up at Allison and his mother and swallowed hard. This was it, then. The moment of his own reckoning. When he'd have to answer to the parent who _hadn't_ lost his devotion and respect. He looked at Allison, seeing the tear tracks on her cheeks; but there was a peaceful look on her face that had been sorely lacking before.

Allison smiled at him and then walked over to sit by Vanya's bed, reaching out and taking hold of their sleeping sister's hand. "You go talk to Mom. I'll stay here with Vanya, in case she wakes up."

Nodding, Luther walked over to stand by Grace. Even in his younger body, he was taller than the rest of his siblings; but while he was close to the same height as his mother, he didn't tower over her. When she wrapped her arm around his shoulders and leaned in to kiss his cheek, he closed his eyes and shivered.

Somehow, he'd forgotten how easily their mother had given out affection before Reginald...before their father...had messed with her.

It took the length of the walk to his room for Luther to gather his thoughts together. Once they were inside, he couldn't help himself. He blurted, "I messed _everything_ up, Mom."

Grace's smile was gentle, if a bit sad, as she guided him towards the bed. Sitting down, she pulled him onto her lap and wrapped her arms around his waist. "All of you made mistakes. It doesn't mean you messed everything up. And you can make things right now."

"_How_?" Luther squeezed his eyes shut. "I didn't only mess things up when it came to Vanya, Momma. I screwed up with _all_ of them." He choked and began blinking rapidly, trying to dispel the moisture filling his eyes. It felt like years of emotions were battling to come out; feelings he'd refused to let out ever since...ever since Keith's appearance. Ever since Ben's _death_. And Diego taking off, followed by the rest of their siblings. "I don't know how to make them listen to me." He shook his head, a bitter note creeping into his voice as he whispered, "First time Diego listened to me in years and I should have been the one listening to him."

Grace touched his cheek, encouraging him to look at her. "You and Diego need to talk. First thing tomorrow."

Luther shook his head. "We can't say anything to each other, Momma. All we do is argue and hurt each other." He couldn't place all or even most of the blame on Diego's shoulders. He'd been just as bad. He didn't look away from his mother's gaze, but a lump came into his throat and he had to blink rapidly to stop the tears threatening to fall.

"I won't leave you alone," Grace promised, brushing a kiss against his forehead. She then turned him over her knee.

Luther's breath came out in a sound approaching a whimper as Grace moved him into position. He reached down and slowly wrapped his hand around her ankle, closing his eyes as she slid his pants and underwear down. "I'm sorry." He offered the apology in a voice barely above a whisper, his chest suddenly tight.

"I know, but you don't need to be sorry." Grace rubbed his back in gentle, soothing circles. "I understand why you took the actions you did. Why you made those decisions. You were trying to protect everyone else. Always trying to do the right thing. I love you, Luther."

Those words did him in. Even before the first smack landed, tears filled Luther's eyes. His breath hitched when her hand landed for the first time and he choked out, "I'm sorry, Momma. Sorry I was willing to believe you'd murdered Father when I _know_ you'd never do anything that would harm us."

"I forgive you." Her voice was gentle; far gentler than he felt he deserved. She didn't swat very hard as she covered his entire backside, down to his thighs, but he definitely felt each one.

It was almost instinct to squirm; to try to move his backside out of the line of fire. But Luther forced himself to stay in place. His fingers flexed on her ankle, but he held himself still and relaxed. Not fighting in any way.

When Grace began again from the crest of his backside, she started to speak. "You were trying to do what was right; what was best for everyone. How could you have known what path those choices would lead down? Even Keith had no idea of who or what was going to eventually lead to the end. You don't have to blame yourself, Luther. _This isn't your fault_."

Luther opened his mouth; to argue. To protest. He _should_ have known. Should have handled things differently.

But just as he was about to form the words, Grace began swatting a bit harder and a bit faster. And she was talking again. "You don't need to feel guilty for what happened in the past. You have a second chance to make things right. To do things differently. To form a better relationship with your brothers and sisters this time around."

The tears began to fall out of Luther's eyes, trickling down his cheeks. His breath caught in his throat and he began to sob.

Grace stopped spanking and he felt her arms wrap around his waist. Still sobbing, he pushed himself up and, as she settled him on her lap, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

With his mother stroking his hair and whispering soothing, loving words in his ear, it wasn't long before Luther's tears slowed and then stopped. He still cuddled against Grace, though. It was a novel feeling to be held and comforted; to let someone else be the strong one for a change.

He lost track of time as he cuddled against his mother, hugging her and feeling her stroke his hair and down his back. Finally, though, his breathing calmed, and he slowly, reluctantly pulled back. "It's getting late."

Grace touched the side of his face. "I love you," she reiterated. "If you stay with Vanya until after I've tucked everyone else into bed, I'll put you to bed as well."

While tempted to point out he was far too old for that, Luther found he liked the idea of being looked after by his mother more appealing than he'd thought. He nodded and gave Grace a tight hug, kissing her on the cheek before he carefully moved off her lap and replaced his clothing. "I'm ready now, Momma."

Grace stood up and wrapped her arm around Luther's shoulders, guiding him back to Vanya's room.

Allison looked up, a fretful look on her face. "She's still not woken up," she whispered, biting her lip in worry.

"She's probably used up way too much energy," Grace said reassuringly. "Luther will stay in here with her. I'll tuck you into bed and then check on the rest of your siblings." She kissed Luther's cheek and then released him after a final squeeze, holding her arm out to Allison.

Allison walked into her mother's embrace without hesitation and hugged Grace tight before slipping her hand into Grace's and following her mother back to her room.

Inside, Allison only let go of Grace long enough to get changed and then she moved back into her mother's arms, hugging her tight. "I love you," she whispered. "Thank you for being here for us."

"Where I will always be," Grace promised. She kissed the top of Allison's head and then led her towards the bed, drawing the blanket back before helping her daughter into it. As soon as Allison was settled, she moved the covering into place once more. "I love you. So much." She kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." Yawning, Allison closed her eyes. Within moments, her breathing evened out as sleep overtook her.

Quietly slipping out of Allison's room, Grace wasted no time in heading to Ben's room. She knocked lightly once on the door to announce her presence and then stepped inside.

Ben looked up from where he was sitting up in bed. He'd got into his pajamas but hadn't wanted to actually lay down and go to sleep until he'd been able to say goodnight to his mother. It was still hard to believe he had a body and a voice and could physically interact with those he loved.

Grace walked over and sat down on the bed next to Ben, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug and pressing a kiss to his head. "I love you," she whispered.

Ben relaxed into her hug and snuggled close. "I love you too, momma... It's just so hard to believe I'm... I'm actually able to hug you and be held..."

Grace cuddled him tightly, stroking his hair and down over his back. "I'm going to keep on holding and hugging you," she promised.

Ben smiled at that. "Love you, Momma..." He snuggled close before carefully pulling back and scooting down into his bed, yawning widely. "Can you make my favorite breakfast tomorrow?" he asked hopefully. Maybe this body was used to being alive, but his memories were blending in such a way that everything seemed new to him.

"Of course." Grace kissed his forehead and stroked his cheek before gently pulling the blanket up over him.

Ben smiled again. "Thank you, momma... I'm glad you got me again..." he said in contentment, his eyes already closing in sleep.

Grace smiled. "So am I." She stroked his hair, waiting until she was certain he was asleep before she left his room and headed to Keith's. In exactly the same way she had with Ben's, she knocked on the door to announce her presence and then stepped inside the room.

Unlike Ben, Keith wasn't in bed yet. He was sitting at his desk, looking at the computer sitting on it, a bemused look on his face. "I'm amazed at how ancient it looks compared to the future we just jumped back from... I don't know why. It isn't a surprise or anything. But it boggles my mind that this was considered cutting edge at one point in time..."

Grace walked over and placed a hand on Keith's shoulder, squeezing gently. "There are bound to be changes it might be difficult to get used to."

"Yeah. The biggest is being around actual people that I_ like _and _want to be with_. I was so busy trying to stop the end of the world when I came back... it didn't fully sink in. Now that we're here... now... and have time to fix things..." Keith swallowed hard. "It's finally hitting me that I'm not alone..."

Grace kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "You won't ever be alone again," she promised. "You're back home, with me. I'm going to make sure you don't get lost anymore."

"I know you will..." Keith hugged back tightly, then pulled away with a crooked smile. "...You gonna tuck me into bed?" he teased lightly. He didn't really expect her to. Not only was he close to senior age mentally, he was a teenager in body. Teens didn't typically want to be tucked in. He wouldn't object if she did want to, though.

"I was planning to." Grace stroked the side of his face. "It's been too long since I was able to." At least for him. She took his hand, so she could help him out of the chair and lead him over to the bed.

Keith stood and let her lead him, stopping short of getting into the bed so he could wrap his arms around her waist and hug tight again. "I'm glad I'm home... Mom..." he whispered, before leaning up to kiss her cheek and then quickly crawling into bed.

"I'm glad you're home too..._more_ than glad." Grace kissed his forehead and then drew the blankets up over his body, stroking his cheek. "I love you so much."

"Love you too, Mom..." Keith smiled, pressing his cheek into her hand. Finally, he closed his eyes and prepared to sleep.

Grace lingered, stroking her son's hair and face, until he fell asleep. She then quietly slipped out of the room and headed to Diego's, knocking on the door and then entering.

Diego was curled up in bed, laying on his side facing the door, waiting and watching for Grace. "Mama..." he whispered, a smile blooming on his face that she'd actually returned to check on him as promised.

Grace smiled and walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed and reaching out to stroke Diego's cheek. "I love you." She leaned in to kiss his forehead.

"I love you too, Mama..." Diego continued to smile broadly, pressing his cheek into her hand, only pulling back enough that she could kiss his forehead. "Things are gonna be so much better now..." he declared emphatically, fully believing his words.

"I'll make sure of it." Grace ran her fingers through his hair. "None of you are ever going to be alone again. I'm going to look after you."

"Thank you, Mama..." Diego whispered, his eyes tearing up.

"I've got you." Grace kissed his forehead again. "And I won't let you go."

Diego relaxed at the words. "I know, Mama..." he whispered, finally closing his eyes so he could try and sleep.

Grace continued to stroke the side of his face, staying long enough to be certain he'd sleep, and then she left the room, heading to Klaus' and knocking once before stepping inside.

Klaus was pacing the room when she knocked and glanced up with wide eyes as she stepped in. "Mommy..." he said, in a tiny voice.

Grace stepped over and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "Are you feeling okay?" she asked, worried.

Klaus almost said yes, but then, taking a slow breath, admitted, "...No, Mommy..." His tone was almost childish.

Grace led him over to the bed and sat down, drawing him onto her lap and cuddling him close. "What is it?" she asked gently.

"...Scared..." he admitted reluctantly. "...Not taking drugs or drinking, so nothing is blocking me from hearing or seeing them..."

Grace stroked the side of his face and kissed his forehead. "You don't have to be scared," she murmured. "I'm here. You're not alone."

"I know... I do. It's just hard to focus on that and remember when you aren't actually here beside me..." he said sadly. "...I _was_ focusing on my sore bottom, using that to let me think about the fact I wasn't alone... but..." He paused, not sure telling her that he wished it had burned for a little longer than it had was a good idea. Even if he did wish that. He wished it had burned long enough for him to fall asleep, at least. If it burned all night and he felt it when he woke up, he'd be okay with that, too, if it meant he had something to focus on beside the ghosts that haunted him.

"How can I help you, love?" Grace asked him seriously, her hand stroking gently over her son's back.

"Well... the soreness went away so I couldn't focus on the burning any more, and then I started hearing the voices and feeling the cold and I can't control my abilities enough yet to make them stop or ignore them..." Klaus sniffled and blushed, not actually answering her question. As much as he might want to be spanked again (it had helped more than anything other than booze and drugs, which he wasn't going to do anymore), he couldn't bring himself to ask Grace to do so.

"Do you think it would help if I spanked you again?" The question was calm and without judgement. Grace loved her children without question. She'd do _anything_ to keep them safe and happy.

"...Yes, Mommy..." Klaus whispered, blushing faintly but relaxing in relief that she understood. He fidgeted slightly, waiting for her to tell him what she wanted him to do. He'd made sure to wear the loosest pair of sleep shorts he had, so that it wouldn't take much at all to shift them out of the way or remove them completely.

Grace pressed a kiss to the side of his head. "I love you so much," she murmured in his ear, even as she gently slid the shorts down, out of the way, baring his backside. The swat she delivered wasn't especially hard; more stinging.

Klaus blinked as one minute, he was sitting on his mother's lap and cuddling but clothed and the next, he was sitting on her lap bare from the waist down with a stinging bottom, but still cuddling and able to look into her face. He blushed, but gave her a tiny, tentative smile. "I love you too, Mommy..." he said softly, shifting just enough that his bottom was fully exposed, but he could wrap his arms around her snugly. He alternated between letting his head rest on her shoulder where she could kiss his head and looking up into her eyes.

Grace kept her arms around Klaus, kissing his head repeatedly when he let it rest on her shoulder. She delivered another stinging swat to his backside and then a third and a fourth, interspersing a gentle rub between smacks.

Klaus snuggled as close as he was able, letting out tiny sounds of contentment with each smack. It stung wonderfully and was already helping him in his quest to ignore the voices that wouldn't leave him be. "Thank you, mommy..." he whispered again. "...S'already helping. Lots..." He nuzzled against her shoulder. "...Can... can you make it sting all night? I don't care if my bottom is so red it glows in the dark if it keeps _them_ quiet..." he admitted hesitantly.

Grace kissed the side of his head again. "I love you. I want to help you," she murmured into his hair, delivering more smacks still at the same force, even while keeping him pressed close and snug against her.

Klaus inhaled a shaky breath, blinking back tears. He wasn't upset. The tears weren't even because it hurt, although it did sting a lot and he knew it would eventually begin to hurt. The tears were a catharsis; all his fear that had built up slowly leeching out of him as his bottom grew hot and achy. "Thank you... for not being upset I needed this..." he whispered.

"You're my son." Grace held him a bit more tightly. "I would _never_ be upset about what you needed." She delivered two more smacks and then carefully moved Klaus over her lap.

Klaus sniffled at that, easily going where she directed. He glanced over his shoulder briefly, noting that his bottom was only slightly pink at the moment, despite how much it stung, but that took only seconds and soon, he was facing his bed, arms folded under his head, his bottom higher than the rest of his body as it settled over Grace's lap. "Before... I asked Diego for help and he wasn't comfortable with what I asked him to do..." he admitted, almost bashfully. "...He helped me, but I know he was a little upset that I needed that kind of help..."

Grace rubbed his lower back, pushing the pajama top out of the way so she could caress bare skin. "You don't have to worry about asking me for what you need, love." She began to steadily swat his bottom once more, no harder than before, working her way down to his thighs.

"Even if I asked you to spank me every night before bed, so I could sleep?" Klaus asked curiously, settling down and closing his eyes so he could feel the swats more keenly.

"If that's what you need, love." Grace began a new circuit of swats, going just a little bit harder and faster.

Klaus inhaled as the swats became more intense and the sting began to linger. "...I think that's what I need..." he said, his voice catching.

Grace stroked down his back as she continued to swat his backside. "Then as long as you need it, I'll do this for you."

Sniffling again, voice quivering, Klaus said, "Thank you, Mommy... I... I'll need help at least... least till I can... can control my abilities..." he choked out, then hid his face in his arms, even as he pushed his bottom up a slight bit more.

"I will _always_ help you," Grace promised, beginning to focus more swats to his sit spots and thighs.

"I believe you, mommy! I do!" Klaus gasped out and began to squirm helplessly as his bottom warmed to the point where the sting never ended and began to feel as if it was burning. He didn't ask her to stop. He _wanted_ it to burn. He wanted it to last_ all night long_.

Grace tightened her hold on Klaus, pulling him tight against her stomach, though she began to lessen the force and speed of the swats a bit. "I've got you, love. You're mine. I won't let go."

"Promise? Never ever?" Klaus whimpered as he continued to squirm.

"_Never_," Grace replied. "You're home. With me. I won't let go of you."

Klaus whimpered softly. "...Makes me feel good... safe..." he admitted, his voice catching again. It was obvious he was crying.

"You're safe here, with me," Grace said, rubbing his lower back. "I'm never going to stop loving you or keeping you safe."

"Thank you, mommy..." Klaus whispered, his body finally giving in and slowing the squirms until he was finally lying limp and submissive. He let out tiny whimpers at the burning ache, but he didn't ask her to stop.

Grace slowed and lessened the force of the smacks until she was only patting, her other hand continuing to stroke and rub over Klaus' back.

Klaus began to find it difficult to keep his eyes open. He really was tired; only his fear of the ghosts following him around had kept him awake. Now that his focus was entirely on his sore bottom and the soothing back rub Grace gave him, he was rapidly falling asleep.

Able to tell her son was falling asleep, Grace carefully moved him into the bed; still giving the gentle pats and stroking and rubbing his back.

Klaus snuggled down into his bed, his bottom stuck up slightly for more attention, his eyes closing the rest of the way. "...Love you, mommy..." he mumbled softly, before falling asleep.

Grace leaned down to kiss his cheek, whispering a soft, "I love you," in return. She continued the attention and affection until he was completely asleep and then quietly left his room, heading back to Vanya's. She stepped inside in time to catch the wide yawn Luther was giving.

With an affectionate smile, Grace walked over to Luther and helped him to his feet. "It's time for bed," she said, a loving tone in her voice, as she led him towards the door.

Luther didn't protest but glanced back over his shoulder towards Vanya. "What if she wakes up?"

"If she hasn't now, I doubt she will before the morning." Grace steered him out of the room and back into his own. "Would you like me to turn round while you get changed?"

Flushing, Luther nodded, waiting until Grace had turned her back before he slipped out of his clothes and pulled his pajamas on. "Ready, Momma," he said quietly, as soon as his body was covered.

With a loving smile, Grace turned around and kissed his cheek. "You are perfect in every way," she whispered, before leading him to the bed; pulling the blanket back and settling her son in place.

Tears filled Luther's eyes as he whispered, "You're the only one who thinks so."

"No. I'm not." Grace pulled the blanket up to cover him and kissed his forehead. "Talk to Diego. First thing tomorrow. _Promise_."

"Yeah...okay." Luther yawned and closed his eyes. "I love you, Momma."

"I love you. So much." Grace stroked his cheek, waiting until he was fast asleep. Then, she returned to Vanya's room and settled in place next to her daughter, taking one of Vanya's hands so her child would know she was there the moment she woke up.

* * *

Vanya's first thought when her scattered thoughts began to solidify and she became aware of her surroundings was, 'I'm not dead'. Her second thought was, 'Why aren't I dead?' Even after both of those thoughts, it was several minutes of lying in place, trying to figure out exactly where she was and what was going on, before she even attempted to open her eyes. Things smelled familiar but felt so completely wrong and she couldn't figure out why. When her eyes finally opened, they settled on Grace. "...Mom?" she whispered, in obvious confusion.

Grace's relief was obvious; despite able to read her daughter's vital signs, she still carried the concern and fear for her daughter's safety. She reached out and carefully drew Vanya into her arms, hugging her tightly. "You're safe, babygirl," she whispered.

Vanya stiffened slightly, her confusion growing. Grace hadn't called her baby girl since she'd moved out of the mansion. On top of that, last time Grace had hugged her, they'd been closer to the same size; she felt dwarfed by her mother-figure and she hadn't felt dwarfed since she was in her early teens before she hit a growth spurt. "..._Mom_?" Her voice rose in pitch and quivered slightly. "...What happened?!"

"It's all right, babygirl. You don't need to be frightened," Grace soothed, making a split-second decision to transfer Vanya onto her lap. "Things got very intense for all of you. Your brother brought you all back in time...to make things better."

Vanya blinked, both at finding herself sitting on Grace's lap and at the news that they had gone back in time. She found herself snuggling. Things were fuzzy and the last thing she truly remembered was getting the promotion to first chair for violin. What the heck had occurred where Five had decided to bring everyone back in time? She glanced down at her body and realized it had to have been _really_, far back in time, since she was the size she was before her last growth spurt. "H... how far back did we go?"

"From the sounds of it, to shortly before your brother vanished," Grace answered. "And I named your brother. He's Keith now." She wrapped her arms tightly around Vanya, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

Vanya blinked at that. "We never even thought to ask him if he had a name when he returned..." she said, in a sheepish voice. "He's been acting really oddly. Did he finally tell everyone what was going on?" She didn't act as if she expected an answer. She'd got used to being left out of family discussions that involved anything 'important'.

"He jumped forward to the end of the world. He was the only one left alive." Grace stroked Vanya's hair. "What do you remember, babygirl?"

"The only thing I remember clearly is finding out I got the promotion to first chair violin... and Leonard celebrating with me..." Vanya hedged, not wanting to admit she'd discovered she had powers after all. Not when everything she didn't remember clearly was still jumbled in her head and some of it 'felt' scary, even if she didn't understand or remember it clearly enough to know what it was. "I... I guess the end of the world is a good reason for them not to include me in their meetings. Not much I could do to help, and I'd only have got in the way..." she said despondently.

Grace shook her head, tightening her arms around Vanya. "A lot of things weren't handled well and that includes you being excluded from what was going on." She hesitated, running her fingers through her daughter's hair. "I need to tell you something, babygirl. Something that will probably upset you, but it's important that you know. It partially involves your sister, but what happened was when you were both four years old. She didn't know what she was doing and only remembered very recently what happened."

Vanya blinked at that, suspicious at the hesitation. "Is it bad?" she asked, hesitant herself.

"You have powers." Grace came right out with it. She'd never agreed with Reginald's actions, but she'd been worried that resisting him would result in her being deactivated. Taken from the children. And they needed her as much as she needed them. Holding her daughter close, she continued, "You were too young to control them properly and I believe your father was worried about what might happen if you got angry. So, he persuaded Allison to use her power on you. So that you'd think you didn't have powers."

Vanya swallowed hard, anger warring with confusion and fear; somehow, this information was tied to the memories she couldn't quite get hold of. "You knew?" she asked uncertainly, torn between wanting to jump off Grace's lap and yell and scream at the only mother she'd ever had and wanting to cuddle close and be told that she wasn't bad; that her powers hadn't been taken from her because she didn't deserve them. She'd been practicing and it wasn't easy; she couldn't get a handle on them. She was much more controlled now than she was at four years of age. It made sense that Reginald would fear for everyone if she couldn't control them and he couldn't teach her. She also knew, having witnessed how he dealt with Klaus, that Reginald wasn't the best at helping children learn to use their abilities and he often took extreme measures if they weren't learning to his satisfaction.

"Yes, babygirl." Grace's voice was soft and sad. She didn't tell Vanya that, on their first meeting, her daughter had sent her flying in the same way she had every other nanny the children had had. She looked into Vanya's eyes, stroking her cheek. "I know you feel hurt and betrayed. I had to weigh up going along with it against the knowledge I could easily be taken away from you and your siblings. If I disagreed, he would have done it anyway; and you all needed me. Just as I need you."

Vanya relaxed at that. Reginald had never viewed Grace with the same sense of family that the children had viewed her. She was the help, plain and simple and Vanya knew he wouldn't have hesitated to get rid of Grace if he felt she wasn't following his orders. "We needed you more than I needed my powers..." she whispered, believing that much was true. "...Allison knew too? But forgot?"

"She didn't understand what she was doing," Grace said softly. "When she remembered, she felt terrible about it." She pressed a kiss to her daughter's head. "I love you." She'd spent the previous evening reassuring each of the others of the same thing. She couldn't do anything less with Vanya.

"I... I can't blame her if dad told her to do it... He didn't do her any favors helping her with her powers either. She's... well, she was having to fight her ex-husband to see their daughter because she used her powers. Dad's the one who taught her to use them for anything and everything..." Vanya winced at that. Snuggling close to Grace, she sighed softly. "I love you too, Mom... I have to admit, though. I found out I had powers. Leonard was trying to help me learn how to use them. I wasn't doing very good, though. Is... is that why we came back in time? Did I do something with my powers that caused problems? I don't remember anything, but I can't help feeling scared at what little patches of memory I see in my head; and they're all somehow tied to my power..." she admitted hesitantly.

Grace stroked down Vanya's hair and back. "When your brother jumped into the future, he found that the end of the world had occurred. And that it happened on a particular day. He was spending his time trying to figure out what had caused the end...but he'd focused on one person, missing an eye. He realised too late that the catalyst was someone else. But it wasn't their fault. They'd been pushed to breaking point."

Vanya stiffened. "I ended the world?" she asked, in a broken voice. It was easy to take the leap from her having powers she couldn't control to her being the catalyst for ending the world (and Grace saying it wasn't her fault).

Grace tightened her embrace around Vanya, stroking her hair and back. "You were hurt, upset, betrayed. From everything I heard, I don't think any of it was deliberate. A lot of things happened that shouldn't have happened. A lot of mistakes were made, and a lot of information was held back. Going forward, things are going to be different."

"How?" Vanya asked despondently, obviously feeling guilt over what she'd done that necessitated her brother time-traveling them all back. "I can't control my powers. I've tried and I can only get so far and then I just lose it again..."

"You won't be doing it alone, babygirl," Grace said. "Your brothers and sister? They're going to be working with us and each other, not against or separately." She kissed the top of her daughter's head. "You won't be alone," she repeated.

"Guess dad managed to bring us back together after all... even if his way of doing so was shitty and caused a lot of problems for everyone..." Vanya snorted softly before snuggling close.

"He's not going to be so much a part of this," Grace murmured, cuddling her daughter close. "I'll be the one to decide what he needs to know and when he needs to know it."

Vanya's eyes widened at that and she looked at her mother with a hint of awe and respect. "You're risking him sending you away..." she reminded softly, a nervousness in her tone.

"I haven't witnessed firsthand what his actions ultimately caused, but I've seen the effects of my inaction on all of you," Grace said. "Taking care of you and your siblings...protecting you...that's my priority. If I can get Pogo in agreement with me, I don't think your father would be as prepared to deactivate me."

At the mention of Pogo, Vanya's eyes widened again, one of the fuzzy memories becoming all too clear. "..._Pogo_..." she whispered, in a heartbroken and guilt filled tone. "...I... I _murdered_ him!" she choked out, beginning to sob. And then all the memories that had been lingering, but not clear, suddenly were clear and she realized exactly what she had done. "...I... I... " She couldn't speak, collapsing in Grace's arms and just sobbing.

Grace wrapped her arms tighter around Vanya, kissing her daughter's head and rocking her gently. "You were hurting, babygirl. Not in control of your powers. It wasn't your fault, what happened. And we have another chance to make sure things don't get to that point."

"I was _angry_ and _lashed out_..." Vanya wailed. "...I didn't have to do _anything _to him, and_ I murdered him_!" It was easy to forget that they'd gone back in time and Pogo was still living, in her distress at what she'd done.

Grace continued to hold and rock her daughter, stroking down her hair and over her back. "Pogo is still alive, babygirl," she soothed. "You haven't hurt him. And things will be better from now on, so you won't get angry and lash out."

Vanya continued to sob. "Please... please help me... I don't wanna kill Pogo! I don't wanna end the world!"

"You won't, babygirl." Grace held Vanya close and tight for a few more moments and then carefully moved her daughter over her lap. "I'm here. I love you. I won't let you go," she promised, before baring her daughter.

Vanya continued to cry, and she didn't struggle out of the new position. She reached forward and tugged a pillow under her and clutched it tightly, waiting for the punishment she knew she deserved. "Love you too, mom! Th... thank you!"

Grace stroked her daughter's back with one hand, while she began swatting with her other, working her way from the crest of Vanya's backside down to her thighs.

Vanya continued to cry, her body shivering and shaking with each sob. Eventually, though, the smacks broke through and her focus redirected to what was being done. She was paying for her actions, even if they were no longer a factor in the world now, and she could only be grateful.

Partway through the second circuit, Grace began to speak. "I love you, babygirl. I know there was something wrong with me in the future, but there isn't anything wrong now. I'm fully here. I've got you. I won't let you go." She completed the second circuit and began a third, going a fraction harder and faster.

"You... you'll save us, Momma? You'll help us and keep me good and will keep me forever and ever?" Vanya blubbered.

"_Forever_," Grace promised. "You're _mine_. My daughter. My babygirl. And I'm not going to let go of you _ever again_."

"...Love you, momma... love you... thank you... never leave... never, ever, _ever_..." Vanya continued to blubber for a few more moments and then just went limp over Grace's lap, sobbing.

Grace finished spanking and then quickly moved her daughter into her arms on her lap once more, wrapping her arms tightly around Vanya and kissing her head. "I love you so much," she murmured.

Vanya continued to sob, but the crying slowly gentled until she was sagging against her mother, head on Grace's shoulder and hiccupping in short breaths.

"I've got you. I love you," Grace repeated, holding her daughter close and stroking her hair and back.

"Love you, momma... need you so much... glad you got us..." Vanya whispered.

Grace kissed Vanya's head, rocking her gently and still stroking her hair and back, continuing to whisper loving words into her daughter's ear.

"D... does Pogo know what happened in the future?" Vanya whispered. "Does he know I... what I did to him?" She sounded heartbroken.

"He doesn't know anything right now, babygirl," Grace answered. "And he doesn't have to know about that if you'd prefer."

"If he finds out we came from the future, then... then I should probably confess it to him. Even if I haven't done it and never, ever, _ever_ want to..." Vanya swallowed. "...If the others let it slip somehow and he heard, I'd rather he heard it from me..." she whispered. "Wanna apologize..."

Grace nodded her understanding. "Then, when you're ready, I can be with you when you confess. So you don't have to do it alone."

Vanya sniffled and cuddled closer again. "Thank you, momma... When it is time, I'd like you to be with me..."

"I won't leave you to deal with it alone, babygirl," Grace promised. "I love you." She continued stroking over her daughter's hair and down her back.

Vanya relaxed at the words. "Love you too, momma..." She didn't know what needed to be done, but at that moment, all she wanted and needed was to be held close.

Grace just held onto her daughter, happy and contented to be with Vanya and make sure her daughter knew she wasn't alone.

* * *

Luther woke up quite early and dressed quickly. When he glanced at himself in the mirror, his eyebrows rose in surprise.

His clothes no longer fit him quite as well as the night before. The sleeves were too short and the pants too tight. He wasn't the age he had been, but he thought he was probably at least eighteen.

It was strange not to see the hair covering his body, but he pushed away the thoughts of his mutation (and how the others had viewed him) in favour of deciding what to do next. And since their mother had indicated they would work out a plan of action, he figured his first job of the day was gathering his siblings together.

Heading to Diego's room first, Luther knocked on his brother's door.

Diego hadn't woken as early. In fact, it was the knock on his door that woke him and so when he answered the door, he was still in his pajamas, eyes at half-mast. "...Luth'r?" he asked groggily.

Luther blinked, automatically taking a step back (because he didn't want his brother to react badly to the 'monster'). "Sorry I woke you. I'll leave you alone." A small part of him noted that Diego looked older as well; about the same kind of age Luther had seen himself as.

Diego might have been half-asleep, but he wasn't unaware. He saw Luther's reaction and immediately knew why his brother was backing up. "No! Wait!" he blurted, holding up a hand to stop Luther leaving.

Luther paused, but didn't step closer. "I've always been an early riser." His tone was apologetic. "Sometimes I forget the rest of you aren't the same."

Diego swallowed. "...Don't leave..." he whispered, his tone taking on a guilty note.

"I don't think...you want me here." Luther's tone was steady. Sort of. Diego's comments had cut deep; worse because he was simply putting voice to what Luther had thought about himself after it had happened. It was why he'd kept himself covered up when they were all back together again.

"I do want you here..." Diego's voice was firm on that. The guilt was still there, though. "...I... You're my brother, Luth... The best of us. I never meant to make you think I didn't want you around me. Everything I said... it was wrong, and it was a lie and I'm sorry..." he blurted out, afraid that Luther would leave anyway, and he'd lose his chance to say it.

"You only said what I already knew about myself," Luther whispered. "It's why...I stayed covered up. So none of you would see. I thought I... but you saw anyway..."

Diego winced at the words, instinctively moving closer to Luther, into his brother's space. "I was wrong to say it and you're wrong to believe it... because_ it isn't true_..." he whispered. "You _aren't _a monster. _You're the best of us, Luther_. You always put the mission above yourself; the goal to help people and save humanity above yourself. I'm selfish and weak and _mean_ when I get scared or upset... and I lashed out at you and I'm sorry..." His voice caught and his gaze, which had been focused on Luther's eyes while he tried to convince Luther of his worth, dropped to the ground in shame.

Luther couldn't remember the last time Diego had voluntarily stood this close to him; that there hadn't been some distance between them, emotionally if not physically. He reached a hand out, slowly, half-afraid that he'd be rebuffed. When they'd all gone, the only one willing to still touch and hold him had been their mother; and not even then, after their father had tampered with her. He wanted to wrap his arms around his brother...that need to protect his siblings warring with a caution that maybe, even if Diego didn't view him as a monster, that didn't mean he'd willingly let his brother hug him.

Diego swallowed hard. He'd kept his distance from his siblings once he'd left, mostly because it hurt knowing how fucked up all of them were and that they shouldn't have been so estranged. All they had was each other. Seeing Luther reaching toward him hesitantly, as if he found it hard to believe that Diego would want him that close, hurt. He moved the rest of the way out the door and into Luther's space, impulsively throwing his arms around the other man; or boy, as they were in their younger bodies again. Luther had always been taller and broader than him, even without the mutation, and it took only a moment for Diego to tuck his head under his brother's chin, hiding his face against Luther's chest. "I'm sorry, Luther. I'm sorry I was so horrible to you and said such awful, untrue things..." he whispered, letting his regret and guilt linger in his voice.

Luther immediately wrapped his arms around Diego, as tightly as he could without letting his strength harm his brother. It felt natural. Right. To hold onto his brother and be held in return. He let his chin rest gently on Diego's head, one hand hesitantly rubbing over his brother's back. "I always wanted a better relationship with you," he murmured softly.

Diego wasn't surprised to find himself beginning to cry at those words. "I know... I was... I was stubborn and afraid and it's my fault we didn't..." he admitted sorrowfully. "I was a coward and pulled away and it wasn't fair to you..."

It was automatic to tighten his embrace around Diego, listening to his brother begin to cry. A bit less hesitantly now, Luther let his hand rub over his brother's back as well. "I love you." His emotions made his voice sound raw. "I don't know if I ever said...or if I said it enough...but I do."

Diego instinctively tightened his own grip at Luther's words. "I don't deserve your love..." he said, with a sniffle. "I love you too... so much... but I don't deserve you..."

This was the closest they'd ever been, and Luther felt like a great weight had been lifted from him. He nuzzled the top of Diego's head and murmured, "You think you might feel better if I spank you?" He might not technically be older than them...but he felt like their big brother.

Diego slumped into Luther's arms. He couldn't say the idea didn't hold its own appeal. He'd felt immensely better after their mother had punished him, most of the guilt he carried for the actions he'd taken relieved. And he felt so terrible and guilty about what he'd said to Luther, how he'd treated his brother, how he'd ignored him when he wasn't treating him badly. "...If you didn't go easy on me and it was an actual punishment? I dunno. Maybe a little better, at least..." he whispered, sniffling and squirming closer in a way that no one could deny was snuggling.

"I won't go easy on you...but I'm not going to use more than a fraction of my strength, little brother." Still holding onto Diego, Luther carefully stepped inside the room, unwilling to let go for a second, now that he was finally getting the close relationship he'd craved with Diego.

Diego took a slow breath and nodded, keeping his own arms around Luther, as if afraid his brother would change his mind and leave and not forgive him if he let go. "...Y'sir..." he mumbled, in a show of deference that he almost never would have shown before because of his jealousy. Right now, the only important thing was making things right with his brother. If it meant submitting and admitting Luther was in charge, he'd willingly do so.

Luther gently pushed the door closed behind them and then stepped over to the bed, sitting down and depositing his brother over his lap easily. "I do love you, Diego. I always did before. I do now." He tugged Diego's sleep pants down.

Diego whimpered as he was bared, blushing faintly. Somehow, it was different submitting to his big brother than it had been submitting to his mother. But the words of love helped him remain calm and not fight what Luther chose to do. "I love you too, big brother. I'm sorry I've been such an awful brat..." he said in a choked voice, knowing that he was worse than an awful brat, but couldn't think of appropriate words to describe what he felt about himself.

Luther rubbed Diego's back. "I won't leave you," he promised. "I'm going to forgive you. And I'll still love you. You'll still be my little brother." He brought his hand down in a swat that, although hard, was still only using a fraction of his true strength.

Diego's quick inhalation of breath gave away the fact that the swat hurt... but in response, he moved his arms down and wrapped them around Luther's leg tightly, holding on. "Promise? You forgive me? You won't let me leave again?" His voice caught. He'd been spanked the night before and while it hadn't hurt anymore when he'd woken up, his bottom was still sensitive enough that it wasn't going to take much for Luther to ignite a fire that would have him bawling quickly.

"I forgive you. I won't let you leave again...leave _me_ again," Luther promised, settling quickly into a pattern of swats down to Diego's thighs before he started over from the top. Still careful not to use too much strength, he kept the swats at the same force, giving his brother a 'real' punishment.

Those words calmed what little fear Diego had about giving control over to Luther in this manner. He tried really hard not to squirm or to get away; he wanted his brother to know that he wanted to be family again and was willing to accept punishment from Luther to make things right. Wanted Luther to know he'd finally moved past his jealousy and had accepted Luther as being in charge. Being number one. But it was difficult to hold still. His sensitive bottom went from stinging to burning ache much too quickly and his arms gripping around his brother's leg became progressively tighter with each swat. Tears were streaming down his face and it was all he could do not to begin sobbing like a little kid.

Spanking his brother was difficult; Luther honestly wasn't sure how Grace had done it, if it made her feel the same way he was. When all he wanted to do was call the punishment over and hold onto Diego until he could truly believe his brother wouldn't push him away again. It was hard to force himself to continue, but he couldn't keep swatting as hard, the smacks becoming more like firm pats than anything else. He cleared his throat. "I never cared about being number one, Diego. Only about being a good brother to all of you." He didn't truly believe he'd succeeded in that. After all, one by one, they'd all left him.

"I... I believe you..." Diego's voice caught. "...I know now it wasn't you that wanted that position. It was father forcing it onto you and then playing all of us against each other. He knew my comp... competitiveness would push me to try and surpass you; to try and become Number one." Diego swallowed and took a shaky breath. "I know now he never intended for anyone but you to be in charge; because of all of us, you were most loyal to him..." A tiny sob escaped, despite his efforts. "I blamed you and I never should have. I'm sorry, Luther. I'm so sorry for everything I did wrong... for all the lies I believed... I'm so sorry I treated you badly... I'm so, so, _so _sorry I left you behind. You never deserved that and I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself or stop being sorry for it..." he choked out, before giving up and just sobbing, his body tense as he still tried to maintain some small amount of control over himself.

Luther paused the spanking, but kept his hand resting on his brother's backside. "_I_ forgive you." He pitched his voice to be heard over the sobs. "You're giving me what I always wanted with you. An actual relationship with my brother. I just..." He drew in a ragged breath, feeling close to tears himself. "I don't think I'd recover if you went away again," he admitted quietly.

Diego tightened his hold on Luther's leg at those words, not able to say anything because he was crying too hard but wanting Luther to know he heard. He felt the same way. He wanted a relationship with his brother, and he didn't want to leave. He wanted to be kept close and held in place if need be, but he didn't want to leave or be allowed to leave.

Luther's other hand slowly caressed Diego's back, slipping up under the pajama top for access to bare skin. Just being able to touch and hold onto Diego soothed an ache in him that had been buried so deep, he'd got used to it; like a scar residing deep inside. "You're my brother and I love you," he said, the honesty and emotion raw in his voice. "By pushing me away as you did, you couldn't have hurt me more than if you'd stabbed me with one of your knives."

Diego hadn't thought he could cry any harder but hearing that pulled the tears out of him with an anguished moan. He felt so incredibly guilty and horrible and like he could never ever make up for what he'd did. His only hope was Luther forgiving him and punishing him enough that he could look back on this spanking and know that Luther- not him, but Luther- had made it possible for them to come back together as family.

Luther let his other hand continue stroking over his brother's back, just keeping up the contact even as he took a deep breath and forced himself to continue the spanking; not any harder than the swats he'd initially given out, but he wanted this dealt with and finished so it was no longer a dark cloud hanging over their relationship. And to do that, he knew his brother needed to feel fully punished.

He couldn't help himself. Still sobbing out his heartbreak at how he'd made Luther feel, Diego tightened his grip around his brother's leg and began to squirm, his body deciding it was going to attempt to get his bottom out of the line of fire if he wasn't going to actively try and get away. ".. 'uther..." he garbled out, voice tiny and broken and sorry._ So sorry_. It was clear he was weighed down by guilt he couldn't let go of.

Luther tightened his hold on Diego, pulling his brother against his stomach so that he wouldn't hurt himself falling off Luther's lap. "_I love you_, little brother. I want a relationship with you. I don't want you to feel guilty about the past...I only want you to stay with me and let me be your brother."

"...Wa...wanna be your brother... wanna be your... yours... never leave... be with you, 'n mama, 'n Klaus, 'n... 'n ev'one... be with my fam'ly..." Diego sobbed quietly. He'd been crying long enough that his voice was becoming raspy and the sobs, while shaking his body, weren't as loud as they had been. His throat hurt and his tummy hurt, and his bottom really hurt... but he couldn't let go. He felt so much guilt and like he wasn't worthy of Luther's love, forgiveness or affection.

Once again, Luther paused the spanking; though this time, he allowed his spanking hand to rub gently over his little brother's bottom, feeling the heat. "I'm not going to let you leave me...leave _us_," he promised. "I'll forgive you for _everything_, so long as I can keep you and know you won't push me away again."

Diego quivered at the gentle rubbing. It felt good, but it also hurt; his bottom so sensitive by this point that any touch caused it to burn and sting. "...Forgive me and love me?" he somehow managed to gasp out, his voice nearly gone. "...Ev'n though don't deserve it? Even though I was horrible bad?"

"Not bad," Luther disagreed, his voice firm. "And you _do_ deserve to be forgiven and loved. _I forgive you_. I _love you_. And I _need_ you. My brother. Not number two. _Diego_. My little brother." His hand still rubbed gently over Diego's bottom even while he spoke.

"Don't deserve you..." Diego stubbornly shook his head. He couldn't understand how Luther could be so willing to forgive him when he'd abandoned him. When he'd called him names and made him feel like a monster that wasn't worth respect or love.

"_I need you_," Luther countered. He delivered a light swat to Diego's backside, more of a firm pat, and then continued rubbing. "I _love_ you. And you _do_ deserve me." He swatted and rubbed to emphasize each word.

Diego shook his head mutely, having a hard time believing it was that simple. He knew he'd hurt Luther deeply and couldn't believe he didn't deserve to be hurt just as much, if not worse, to make up for it.

If he continued spanking his brother, it would cause more harm than good; Luther fully believed that. Diego's backside was already an angry red and Luther didn't even have to touch it to feel the heat radiating from it. Lifting his little brother into his arms, he stood and carried his little brother to the full-length mirror in the room. "You shouldn't be trying to dictate the punishment and force me to hurt you, little brother," he said, gently turning Diego's head so that the other teenager could see the colour of his bottom in the mirror. His other hand gently rubbed over Diego's bottom and down his thighs.

Diego had clutched onto Luther tightly when the larger boy had suddenly picked him up and carried him and when his brother had gently directed him to look in the mirror, he had done so. His breath caught in his throat; both at the almost glowing, angry red color and at the gentle rubbing. He stared, mesmerized, as Luther's large hand nearly dwarfed his backside, as he soothed Diego's stinging, burning bottom. He noted the contrast in color between hand and backside, the competing sensations of stinging burn and gentle caress. And then he focused on Luther's words, hearing the underlying pain and fear in Luther's voice that he might hurt Diego if he kept spanking like Diego was pushing for. His breath caught in his throat at the realization that it wasn't more pain he needed; he just needed to give in to Luther and admit Luther was in charge. Impulsively, he wrapped his legs around Luther's waist (he was already being carried, so it seemed natural), lay his head on Luther's shoulder and then just slumped boneless in his brother's arms and cried, interspersing tiny declarations of, "I'm sorry," and, "...You in charge..." between his sobs.

Holding Diego tightly in his arms felt easy and natural and Luther hugged his little brother tightly to himself. This...this was what he needed to soothe that pain inside; that he'd buried so deep, it hadn't surfaced until they were back together, and he'd believed nothing he did would give him the relationship he wanted with his brother. He kissed his brother's head and rubbed Diego's backside gently, while his other hand traced circles over his brother's back. "This," he whispered in Diego's ear. "This is what I need to heal. To hold you and take care of you. Not cause you more pain."

Diego hugged more tightly, snuggling as close as he was able, his sobs slowly easing until he was just gently crying. His throat hurt, his eyes hurt, his stomach hurt, and his bottom really, _really_ hurt. But he felt better than he had in years as he was held and cuddled and gently caressed and cared for by his big brother. Swallowing, he tried to respond, though his throat sounded raw. "I'm sorry..." He swallowed again. "...Thou...thought needed to be h... hurt to m... make up for what I… d... did. M... make it right. W... wasn't w... workin. L... listnin to you... 'beying you... worked..." He wrinkled his nose and leaned back so he could look up into Luther's face with all the confusion he felt. "...Why'd 'beyin' you work?"

Luther immediately transferred his hold so that he could support Diego leaning back to look into his face. "You didn't need to be hurt, little brother. I think you needed convincing of that." He moved them enough so he could grab a bottle of water from the cooler. Opening it, he held the bottle to Diego's lips, encouraging his brother to drink.

Diego obediently sipped the water. It helped all the aches except his bottom. "I'm sorry I pushed so much to be hurt..." he whispered contritely, nuzzling against Luther's shoulder once he'd finished with the water. "...Wasn't thinking bout how it might hurt you, doing that..." He winced. "Didn't want to hurt you again... Still... I... I feel like maybe I do deserve to be family with you again. But it isn't cuz you spanked me... it's cuz... it's cuz i listened to you..." he admitted, almost sheepishly. "Maybe if I'd just listened to you all along, none of this mess and all the stuff I did wrong wouldn't have happened..." he said sadly.

Luther found himself nuzzling Diego's head in return. "It's impossible to know, but I hope you'll listen to me from now on," he said seriously. "I might not enjoy spanking you, but that doesn't mean I won't do it again in the future if it becomes necessary." Part of him thought it might help, if he had a way to get through his little brother's stubbornness with a mixture of affection and correction.

Diego leaned back to look into Luther's eyes. Blinking the final remainder of tears from his eyes, the tracks they left behind glistening on his cheeks, Diego swallowed, then nodded. "If I dis'bey you, I'll deserve a spankin'," he said softly.

Luther leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad I was able to bring you back to me," he whispered, his voice sincere and full of emotion.

"Me too..." Diego's lower lip trembled, and he put his head on Luther's shoulder again.

His brother wasn't heavy, but Luther had noticed the tear tracks on Diego's cheeks. He snagged a cloth and wet it from the sink, then sat down on the bed, settling Diego on his lap so that he could carefully wash the tears from his brother's face.

Diego blushed, but found himself pressing his face into Luther's hand once his brother had finished cleaning him. He held very still so as not to risk his sore bottom rubbing against the rough material of Luther's jeans.

Luther stroked his brother's cheek, pressing a kiss to Diego's forehead. "I love you," he reiterated. "And I meant everything I said. I won't let you leave me again."

Diego"s smile was relieved and grateful. "Thank you, big brother..." He nuzzled against Luther's neck before snuggling close and tight again.

Luther wrapped his arms tighter around his brother, kissing the top of Diego's head. He was perfectly content to hold and cuddle his little brother as long as he could. "It feels good to hold you." He voiced his feeling out loud.

"Feels good being held..." Diego whispered. "I'd forgotten how nice it felt to cuddle with my brother..."

"I guess you won't want to be this affectionate in front of the others." Luther didn't sound sad about that; he didn't want Diego to feel uncomfortable around their other siblings, after all. "But I'd be happy to cuddle like this, other times, when it's just us."

Diego looked up again, kissing Luther on the cheek. "I'd like that..." he admitted, almost shyly.

Luther smiled, obviously relieved and happy with his brother's response. "That's really good," he said quietly.

"Can we stay here longer, right now?" Diego asked hopefully.

"Of course." Luther's smile grew wider. "I'd like that, little brother. To cuddle with you for longer." Giving truth to those words, he tightened his embrace, pulling Diego in closer.

Sighing in contentment, Diego put his head on Luther's shoulder again. Every so often, he shifted to keep the weight on his bottom from staying on one place too long.

Luther stroked down over Diego's hair and back, cuddling his brother tightly against him. Where he could, he stroked over the bare skin of his brother's back, somehow finding the skin-to-skin contact better than over clothing.

Diego let out tiny contented huffs and sighs at the affection, particularly when it was skin-to-skin. Leaning back a short moment, he quickly tugged his shirt off before snuggling some more.

Luther smiled at his brother's action, since it meant he wasn't the only one who found skin-to-skin contact felt better, and resumed stroking Diego's back, every so often giving his brother's backside a gentle rub.

"Love you, big brother. Glad I'm finally back where I belong..." Diego whispered.

"I love you too." Luther pressed a kiss to his brother's head. "And I'm glad..._more_ than glad...to be able to hold you like this."

"This time... I won't let dad push me so hard I leave... I'll stay with you..." Diego promised. "But if I get too upset to remember... come after me and remind me?" He looked up uncertainly.

Luther nodded. "This time, if it's necessary, I'll come after you," he promised. "I won't let you leave me. _Never_ again."

Diego relaxed at that, just lying limp and pliant against Luther, pressing as much of his body against his brother as possible. He needed to feel the connection. "I was gone way too long..." he whispered in shame, knowing it was his fault they'd been estranged.

"You're not now," Luther said. "We have a second chance to have a better relationship. To be actual brothers." He tightened his arms around Diego, kissing his brother's forehead. "I love you and I'm happy to have you here with me," he murmured. "No more feeling guilty, little brother."

"I'll try not to..." Diego whispered. "Lots happened you don't know about. But maybe now I'm home with you, where I belong... maybe it won't happen, or will happen different..." He sounded hopeful.

"Even if things happen, they won't change anything. They won't change how I feel about you or how much I want and need you in my life," Luther said. "I could forgive you for _anything_, little brother."

"Don't say that... you don't know how much I messed up. What I caused... " Diego whispered, hiding his face against Luther's chest. Even though he knew mentally, he hadn't caused Dora's death, he couldn't help feeling it was his fault.

"It doesn't matter," Luther replied. "There's _nothing_ that's too big that I can't forgive you for and move past it. Not now that I have my little brother cuddled up to me...not fighting or pushing me away."

Diego blushed faintly. "I know you'll always be bigger 'n me, but I'm not _that_ little!" he protested half-heartedly, because he felt like his ego demanded he should. He actually quite liked being cuddled close and held tight like he was a little kid and Luther was taking care of him. He usually tried to do the protecting, so it was nice being feeling like he was being watched over.

Luther stroked down Diego's back, finding the skin-to-skin contact almost comforting and calming. "I know you like to be strong around the others, but you don't need to be that with me. You can let me take care of you."

Diego nuzzled against Luther's chest some more. "Is that what you want? To take care of me?" he whispered, briefly wondering if the suggestion should appeal to him as much as it did.

"More than anything," Luther answered honestly. "Holding you and being with you is what I need and want." He kissed the top of Diego's head. "When you left me...I thought I'd lost any chance of that," he admitted quietly.

"Never knew you wanted that... thought you hated me, to be honest. Felt like we were always fighting, and you disagreed with everything I said..." Diego sniffled. "...Course, now I know how much of that was actually father's doing. And how much was because I handled everything all wrong. And my ideas weren't really good. Just directly opposite of what you suggested because I was being contrary..." He snorted softly. "If I ever act that way again...?"

"We'll have a calm, rational discussion about which way will be better," Luther replied. "And if that fails, we'll go to your room or mine and have a more 'private' discussion." He paused, a slightly thoughtful look coming over his face.

Diego glanced up at that, smiling, though he kept his head laying on Luther's shoulder. "What are you thinking?" he asked quietly, noticing Luther's expression.

"That I don't want it to be 'yours' and 'mine' rooms," Luther answered honestly, letting his fingers stroke through Diego's hair. "I don't want us to be estranged again...I'd rather we stayed together, where pulling away is less likely to happen."

Diego wrinkled his nose. "So... you'd like us to share a room?" he asked, for confirmation. "I doubt father would allow it..." He sighed, almost wistfully. With everything that occurred, he liked the idea of not being alone. He'd not slept well the night before. That was half the reason Luther had woken him when he knocked on the door.

"We don't have to tell him," Luther commented. "All we need to do is wait for when he's busy with something else. I'm sure Mom would be on board with it."

"I think anything that'll keep me home where I belong, she'll be behind..." Diego said, in a tiny voice. He might have been punished for everything he'd done wrong, but that didn't remove his regret for doing it.

"And it'll give us a chance to stay close, where I can look after you," Luther commented, kissing his brother's cheek.

Diego smiled at that. "M... maybe if we ask, mama can find a way to get him to go off today and we can move me in with you right away?" he suggested hesitantly; not like his normal confident self at all. "...I... I couldn't sleep good last night..." he reluctantly admitted, looking down in shame at the perceived weakness. If it was one thing Reginald Hargreeves had made sure the children understood, it was that being a weak, needy child about things like nightmares and such was unbecoming and deserving of ridicule.

Luther tightened his arms around his brother. "Don't feel bad, little brother," he said, his voice gentle. "We'll move in together...we'll do it right away...and then it won't matter if you have bad dreams, because I'll be here with you. To look after you. Make sure you know how much I love you."

Diego hugged back tightly. "Thank you..." he whispered. He still felt ashamed, but Luther's understanding was helping.

Luther kissed his little brother's head, gently rubbing Diego's backside, soothing the warmth he could feel. "You don't need to feel ashamed, little brother. There's nothing wrong with having bad dreams. I had a lot of them after you were all gone," he admitted, wanting Diego to realise he wasn't alone.

Diego choked in a breath at those words. Yet another thing he had to regret and feel guilt for. He'd left abruptly and without warning, without considering how it would affect his siblings. Tears fell from his eyes as he admitted, "I feel like the most horrible brother in the world. Like no spanking would ever make up for what I did..." he said sorrowfully. He stopped short of asking Luther to spank him again. Even the gentle rubbing on the highly tender skin bordered on painful. Plus, it was up to Luther how much he was punished. Still...

Luther let his other hand stroke along Diego's cheek, and he kissed his forehead. "I didn't tell you that to upset you, little brother. I want you to know that you're not alone in having bad dreams...nightmares. That it's nothing to be ashamed of." He continued to gently rub over his brother's backside, tugging Diego in closer and tighter.

Diego sniffled and snuggled close, not bothering to hide his tears. He whimpered at the gentle rubbing, but didn't try and shift away from it, instead pushing his bottom back into Luther's hand. As much as it hurt, it also felt good. "...Not alone..." he whispered.

"I've got you, little brother," Luther whispered in Diego's ear, kissing the top of his brother's head and snuggling him close. "I love you. You're not alone. I'm not going to _let_ you be alone." He continued the gentle stroking and rubbing.

Diego wouldn't have done it normally, but his weariness, combined with the high emotion and Luther's gentleness, served to render him exhausted. He fell asleep in his brother's arms.

Luther held his brother tightly to himself, cuddling Diego as his little brother slept. He watched Diego's sleeping face, wondering if he'd ever felt so contented and happy before.

* * *

Ben had woken up when he heard the unmistakable sounds of a spanking coming through the wall of his adjoining room with Diego. Sighing to himself, he'd quickly dressed, then gone in search of his other siblings. He'd met Klaus in the hallway, and they walked together into the kitchen.

Keith was already there, drinking coffee.

It wasn't long before Allison walked into the kitchen, glancing around a bit bleary-eyed. "Luther's with Diego?" she asked, surprised. It could have been their Mom, of course...but as she'd stayed the night with Vanya, Allison didn't think she'd leave their sister so soon.

Ben nodded. "Yeah. And I don't think we wanna be interrupting them any time soon. They're... setting things right."

Keith snorted. "You mean Luther's blistering Diego's backside for him..."

Klaus blinked at that. "Diego said a lot of mean things he regrets..." He shrugged.

"It's about time," Allison muttered, walking over to make herself and her other brothers a drink. "Not the spanking so much as them actually putting things right between them," she added.

"Yeah. Kinda surprised Diego would go for that, after how he acted when I asked for his help to get sober... " Klaus muttered.

"What did you ask him to do?" Allison asked, pouring each of them out drinks and then beginning to look through the cupboards for breakfast items.

"Only asked him to tie me up so I wouldn't go after more drugs... " Klaus mumbled.

Allison blinked at that before asking, in a completely serious voice, "Is that something we need to look at doing for you?"

Klaus slanted his head, giving the question serious thought. "I don't think so. This body won't crave them like my old one would. Least I don't think so. And... mommy said she'd help me this time, so the reason I started them in the first place shouldn't happen..."

"Damn straight it won't," Ben muttered.

"Good," Allison said seriously. "This time around, we need to do things better. We can't let things reach the same point as before." She turned to Keith. "Is there anything else you can think of? Like if your old employers might be able to track us down here?"

"Pretty sure Hazel killed the big boss. He just wanted to take his girlfriend and run. Not sure about Cha Cha... but if they were a threat, we'll find out soon enough..." Keith responded.

"Who's a threat?" Vanya asked curiously as she walked in slowly, uncertain of her welcome.

Allison immediately and without hesitation walked over to Vanya and wrapped her arms around her sister in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, wanting to apologise before explaining the rest of the situation.

Vanya hadn't been expecting that, given she'd been the one to slash Allison's throat. Bursting into tears, she wrapped her arms tightly around her sister. "I'm sorry too... so sorry!"

Allison hugged Vanya tightly, relieved her sister was with them...that they had a second chance to put things right. She glanced up as Grace stepped into the room, touching each of her children and stroking their hair or back as she walked over to start making breakfast.

"Luther and Diego will be able to eat once they are ready," Grace commented.

"I don't think Diego slept good last night," Ben reported. "I heard a lot of moaning and other... noises..."

Grace frowned in concern. "I will talk with him about it," she said, looking around lovingly and reassuringly at her children.

Leading Vanya over to the kitchen table, Allison began to explain the events that had occurred her sister wasn't aware of.

Vanya listened closely, alternating between guilty apologies and outright fear as she realized how she'd been manipulated, used and almost ended the world.

At some point during the explanations and everyone eating, Diego came in, limping slightly and yawning. He was wearing his loosest pair of pants and a huge shirt that dwarfed him (one of Luther's) and Luther was with him.

Keith blinked. "You run out of clothes?" he asked, with a tone that was too knowing for Diego's comfort.

"Don't be ridiculous," Klaus interjected, before he could respond. "He and Luther made up and he feels safer and comforted by wearing Luther's clothes..." His tone was knowing in a different way that caused, more than one, head to turn toward him in concern.

Grace stepped over to Klaus and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps we could talk about things in a bit," she suggested.

Luther was sticking close to Diego, but when he saw Vanya, he stepped over to her. "I'm sorry, Vanya." He wanted to hug her but didn't want to force the contact on her.

"It's good to see you two repairing things," Allison said, moving to Diego.

Diego blushed, but he had become used to Klaus by now. Turning to Allison, he nodded. "I'm glad too... we... we've decided to share a room..." he said, after glancing around to make certain Hargreeves wasn't near.

Vanya burst into tears again and threw her arms around Luther. "Sorry... you had to stop me... didn't have much choice... sorry!"

Klaus smiled at Grace. "If you think we should..."

Luther hugged Vanya, more relieved than he could put into words that he could do that. "I'm glad you're back with us."

Allison smiled at Diego. "That's good. That you've repaired things...that you're staying close..."

Grace looked up from where she stood by Klaus. "Perhaps it would be good if all of you think about sharing."

Ben smiled crookedly. "I could share with Klaus... I been tethered to his butt close to fifteen years already..." he teased.

Klaus laughed. "Works for me..."

Vanya glanced toward Allison hopefully, even as she smuggled closer to Luther.

Keith shrugged. "I'm used to being alone..." he said matter of factly, though he was slightly wistful.

Allison smiled at Vanya. "It'd be nice to room together. To spend that time together."

"If you could stay with anyone, who would it be?" Grace asked Keith, wanting to make sure he wasn't left out.

"Truthfully, I'm not sure I'd be good with anyone," Keith said honestly. "Cept maybe you."

Grace stepped nearer to Keith and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "Would you like that?" she asked softly. "Because I would. To be able to keep you close."

"It... it might help. Help me readjust to being with family again..." Keith said tentatively. "If you don't mind..."

"I don't have a room, so it isn't a hardship to come into yours," Grace stated.

Luther couldn't help but wince at the memory of the conversation they'd had about how their father treated Grace and glanced towards Diego, knowing how much it had bothered him.

Diego literally cringed at the words. "You should have a room, mama..."

Grace's smile was gentle. "I don't need a room. And for the time being, I can stay with Keith. For as long as he needs me. And being with him...being with _all_ of you...will make me happy," she promised.

Keith smiled at that. "I'll always need you, mom. I'm sure the others feel the same." He glanced up as he heard footsteps in the hall. Ten seconds later, Reginald Hargreeves stepped into the room.

Looking around with only a slight hint of surprise, Reginald said, "You're all up early. I suppose that's good. We can start training immediately." He conveniently ignored they were just about to eat breakfast.

"Of course, the training is important." Grace smiled at Reginald, taking a step forward that, whether by accident or design, placed her between the children and their father. "But so is eating breakfast. They won't be long finishing."

Reginald frowned at the positioning but couldn't find anything in it that was outwardly disrespectful or wrong in the statement. "Of course. Proper nutrition is important." He made like it was his idea. "No dawdling." He glanced at Diego. "After eating, put on something that fits. None of that sorry business of letting your pants hang to your ankles."

Diego swallowed hard. "Yes, sir."

Luther took a half-step closer to Diego; not enough to look deliberate, but enough so that he could reach over the table for the jug of milk. As he did so, it allowed his arm to brush against his brother's side in a manner that looked casual...at least to those unaware of how things had changed between the siblings.

Grace smiled at Reginald. "Will you be eating breakfast before your meeting today?" She was well aware of his schedule...and thought that reminding him of the meeting he had scheduled might give her children a bit of breathing space.

Reginald blinked suspiciously at Grace but looked at his watch. "No. No time. I'll be back later tonight. I expect a full report on how training went when I return, Number One. You are in charge." He smiled at Luther, completely ignoring the others. He barely looked at Klaus when he said, "Tonight, you will practice..." He knew Klaus would understand what that meant, though he had no clue several of the others would.

Klaus stiffened, body shaking.

Grace stepped nearer to Klaus, letting her hand linger on his shoulder affectionately as she reached over to top up his glass. With Reginald out of the house, it would give her a chance to speak to Pogo; get him on her side when she tried to convince Reginald that some things would need to change.

Ben shifted closer to Klaus, giving his own silent support.

Diego slumped and sighed but didn't say anything. In the past, he would have been jealous at the fact Luther was so obviously Hargreeves' favorite, but now? Now, he was just sad and glad that he wasn't letting his insecurity and jealousy come between him and his brother any longer.

Vanya frowned at her plate but didn't say anything either. Not that she would have been expected to. Reginald was still under the impression she didn't know about her powers and that she was just 'ordinary' and he had to keep thinking that. At least until they could trust he wouldn't drug her again.

Five seemed oblivious, but as he'd spent the better part of his life attempting to stop the end of the world and he knew Hargreeves' attitude and methods were a large reason, things had got so bad the first time through, he wasn't happy.

Grace leaned forward, embracing Klaus tightly, stroking his hair. "I'll look after you," she whispered in his ear. "I'll take care of you. I love you."

Allison grimaced as Reginald finally left the room. If she could have used her powers on him... She glanced away and towards Luther.

Luther was frowning, but after Reginald left, he reached over and squeezed Diego's arm. "You don't need to get changed." He figured that went without saying but wanted to make it clear he was more than happy for his brother to stay in his shirt.

"Love you too, mommy..." Klaus whispered.

Diego gave Luther a crooked smile. "I guess it depends on what we're doing for training..." he said hesitantly.

Ben muttered, "Don't see why we have to train today anyway. Not like a day of training will make all that much difference and we need to settle more, far as I can see..."

Luther nodded in agreement with Ben. "I figure we'll need to spend time practising for the next few weeks to adjust to our sizes now, but the first thing we should do today is make sure moving's taken care of."

Grace kissed the top of Klaus' head. "I'll help you, but I'd like to talk to Pogo for a few minutes," she said.

Klaus smiled at the kiss. "Okay..." he said quietly, shifting toward Ben automatically, having become so used to his brother's presence that it was natural to gravitate toward him for support.

Ben didn't say anything about that, he just wrapped an arm around Klaus's shoulders. "We'll make sure he doesn't take you for 'special training' tonight..." he whispered.

Grace moved to give each of the other children a hug and a kiss, pausing with Vanya to ask softly, "Are you ready to talk to him now?"

Vanya nodded. "Yes..." She bit her lip and moved closer to Grace.

Grace wrapped her arm around Vanya's shoulders. "It's going to be all right, babygirl," she promised, steering her daughter out of the kitchen.

Diego watched them go before glancing around. "Clean up and then move? While we have the chance to do it undisturbed?"

Luther nodded and stood up. "Sounds good to me, brother." He rested a hand on Diego's shoulder for a brief moment before starting to work.

* * *

Grace led Vanya to the living room, where Pogo was just finishing up some of his duties.

Vanya bit her lip before clearing her throat uncertainly. "…P... Pogo?" She winced as her voice came out with a cracked whisper.

"Miss Vanya." Pogo turned towards her, an obvious note of concern in his voice. "Is something the matter?"

Grace let her hand rest on her daughter's shoulder, squeezing gently.

"I... I have to tell you something Pogo..." Vanya managed to speak a little louder at the concern in Pogo's voice. She looked up at Grace helplessly, not certain where to start. Just blurting out, I came back in time from the future, where I murdered you... well, that would traumatize_ her_, let alone Pogo.

Grace let her other hand rest on Vanya's other shoulder, clasping her daughter gently. "You're going to notice some differences in the children, Pogo. Five jumped them back in time."

Pogo blinked; but considering how much he'd seen he wasn't really that surprised. "Can I assume you came back because something bad happened?" He addressed this to Vanya.

Vanya burst out into tears at the question. "...E... ev... everything ba... bad happened... m...my fault!"

Visibly worried about the tears, Pogo glanced once at Grace's face and then stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Vanya. He might not be a parent to them like Grace, but he still cared deeply about them.

"I'm sorry, Pogo! I'm so sorry! I was angry, but that doesn't mean I should... that I should..." Vanya held tightly to the butler, as if afraid he'd disappear if she let go.

"Vanya knows she has powers," Grace explained, her voice soft, her hand resting on her daughter's back. "In the future, she was tricked and manipulated into taking actions she never would have normally."

Pogo held on tightly to Vanya in return. "Whatever happened then doesn't have to happen now," he promised her.

"It won't, Pogo! I swear!" Vanya promised, pressing as close as humanly possible. "I'm so sorry for what I did! I never, ever, ever, want to do that again..." She couldn't bring herself to say what exactly she had done but Pogo wasn't stupid and the fact she was holding onto him so tightly indicated something bad had happened to him because of her, even if he didn't know exactly what.

"I believe you, miss Vanya," Pogo replied. "And whatever it is you did...whatever you're sorry for...I forgive you." It was easy to do, even having a fairly good idea of just what it was she was apologising for.

"H... how? I was so, _so_, bad!" Vanya hiccoughed and continued crying.

"Tell me what happened," Pogo directed, still keeping a tight hold on her.

In a broken, sorrowful voice, Vanya told Pogo how she'd found out the truth. What she'd done to Allison because of it. How she'd killed him and then eventually brought about the end of the world; though she didn't remember that part as clearly, since she'd fallen unconscious by the time the results of her actions had become clear.

Pogo didn't so much as loosen his hold on Vanya throughout the explanation. He'd meant exactly what he said; that he forgave her for anything.

Grace spoke up quietly. "They trusted me with the truth, but it's not something we should tell their father about. He did a good job of pushing them away and apart the first time they grew up and while they've made a conscious decision to come together, there cannot be a repeat of the events that occurred."

"You've never been happy with the situation and it's obvious why." Pogo nodded. "If you're going to work with them to change things, I will help you. I'm on your side, miss Vanya," he added, hugging her a bit tighter.

Vanya shivered and just held onto Pogo tightly, still crying; quietly by this point, but still obvious.

Pogo cuddled her close for a few more moments, but it was obvious to him that Vanya was feeling guilty and suffering because of it. Reginald might have been oblivious to how Grace handled the children; Pogo was not. And he'd seen the effects on more than one occasion, particularly when it came to Diego, of how a bit of discomfort from a physical punishment actually helped on an emotional level.

Not letting go of Vanya, Pogo guided her towards the sofa.

Vanya seemed to be in another world as she followed Pogo, still clinging to him tightly. "I'm so sorry, Pogo..." she whispered between tears.

"I know, miss Vanya. I forgive you. But I know you need help to forgive yourself," Pogo said gently, as he reached the sofa and sat, gently moving her over his lap.

Vanya hiccoughed again and blindly reached down to brace herself as she found herself facing the floor. She didn't protest or try to get away, slumping in relief at knowing he was going to give her consequences for what she'd done; that could have been permanent, if not for Keith's ability.

Pogo wrapped his arm around Vanya's waist, holding her tightly, as Grace walked over and knelt by her daughter's head, reaching out and stroking Vanya's hair. She continued to do so as Pogo bared Vanya and then delivered the first firm swat that he then repeated.

Vanya gasped as the first swat fell, beginning to cry just a bit harder; but it was obviously in relief and she still continued to cooperate, letting herself lay loosely so that Pogo could punish her as quickly and thoroughly as possible.

Grace continued to stroke and caress her daughter's hair, even as Pogo continued to swat down to Vanya's thighs and then start over from the top.

"You don't need to feel guilty, miss Vanya," Pogo said firmly. "You weren't the only one to make mistakes and now there is a chance to rectify those and make sure the same path won't be followed."

"I won't... won't make the same mistakes! Promise, Pogo! Promise so much!" Vanya sobbed, still lying limp and accepting, still sobbing out her regret.

"I know you won't," Pogo replied. "You'll do better, and you'll have support and help all around you." He began a third circuit of swats, going a fraction harder and faster.

Vanya stiffened at the harder, faster swats, letting out a tiny, whimpering squeal. "..._Pogo_..." she wailed squirming frantically for a few moments- though Grace had reached out to steady her, so she wasn't in danger of falling- then went completely boneless and sobbed, giving up completely.

Pogo stopped spanking immediately and then carefully lifted Vanya so she was nestled on his lap instead of over it, hugging her tightly.

Vanya trembled in Pogo's arms, clutching onto him as tightly as she was able and snuggling close as she sobbed, "So sorry..." over and over. Eventually, her tears quieted, and she was just snuggling close and sniffling; waiting to hear any recriminations he might have had, since he didn't scold during the spanking.

Pogo tightened his hold on Vanya. "I know how bad you feel about what happened, miss Vanya, but there's no need to feel guilty," he said softly. "You have what very few people get in their lifetimes: a second chance."

Vanya relaxed at those words; they implied that he believed her when she said she'd never do now what she'd done before. "Thank you for forgiving me, Pogo..." she whispered. "...I love you!" She snuggled closer, holding him tight.

Pogo hugged her tight. "I love you, miss Vanya," he responded. "And I will help your mother keep you and the others safe."

"We should be really safe, then..." Vanya declared softly, trusting that Grace and Pogo could help them overcome bad training, secrets, lies and all the other things they'd not had a chance to deal with before. "We're... we're moving our rooms to share. I think the others started already, but I'm moving in with Allison..." she whispered, waiting to see what his response would be.

Pogo held her close as he said, "It's far better for you all to be together than at odds with each other." While things had been particularly bad between Diego and Luther, none of them had been encouraged to form close attachments.

"That's what we all think..." Vanya said softly, smiling. Leaning up, she kissed Pogo on the cheek. "I should probably go help move my stuff..."

Pogo smiled and loosened his hold on Vanya, so that she could get up. "Your mother and I have some things I think we need to discuss, but after that, I'm sure we'll be free to help you."

Vanya smiled again. "Thank you..." she whispered to both of them, while fixing her clothing. She then skipped out of the room, feeling a lot better than she had been. She went in search of Allison.

Grace took the seat next to Pogo and the two of them began to talk.

* * *

Moving hadn't taken nearly as long as Luther had thought, with all of them helping out. He sat back on his own bed in the room and glanced over at his brother. "I like this arrangement so much more," he said simply.

Diego looked at how the room was arranged, how his bed was only separated by a tiny side-table and nodded. "Me too..." he admitted. "Especially being close enough I can reach out to you if I need..." This admittance was low, in a whisper. Diego was still finding it hard to believe Luther wanted him to rely on him like that; and finding it hard to adjust his way of thinking that it was okay to need it.

"It works both ways," Luther said. "If I need to reach out to you, I can do that just as easily. And I think I'll need to," he added honestly. "If only so I can keep reassuring myself I _finally_ have the relationship with you I always wanted."

Diego bit his lip, looking at his brother. "I'm sorry it took me so long to let you in... if I hadn't been so stubborn and jealous, we could have been there for each other long before..." he whispered, impulsively getting up and moving the one foot that separated them, to crawl onto Luther's bed and stretch out beside him- almost on top of him- and snuggling.

Luther wrapped his arms tightly around Diego, drawing his brother in close and tight against himself. One hand stroked slowly down his brother's back as he pressed a kiss to Diego's forehead. "I'm not going to let go of you now," he whispered.

"Good. I don't wanna be let go. Wanna be with you forever. Reminded that we belong together, not apart, forever..." he said quietly.

Luther cuddled Diego tightly, nuzzling against his brother's head. "I was always lonely before," he whispered. "Thank you for taking that loneliness away."

"Thank you for taking me back after I left so badly..." Diego whispered, shifting slightly in an effort to get more contact.

"I love you so much," Luther murmured in his little brother's ear. "I always did. Even when things were difficult. I wouldn't have done anything else but take you back." He slid his hand up under the shirt, fingers stroking over the bare skin of Diego's back, while his other hand slid further down, over his brother's backside.

Diego squirmed at the skin-on-skin contact before pulling back just long enough to tug the shirt off and make it easier for Luther to touch. "I know..." he whispered, shame in his tone. "It was only my own stubbornness that kept us apart for so long..."

Luther took full advantage of Diego removing the shirt, stroking and rubbing over his brother's bare back with one hand. Deciding that any clothing was too much, he began to gently push Diego's pants down. "That won't be happening again, little brother," he promised.

Diego cooperated, moving enough so that Luther could remove the rest of his clothing. As soon as he was naked, he snuggled close again. "You won't let me pull away and be stubborn?" Diego asked hopefully. He already knew the answer, but needed to hear it said aloud.

"Not at all," Luther promised, giving his brother's bottom a gentle pat for emphasis. He kissed and nuzzled Diego's head. "I'm not giving this up," he murmured.

Diego relaxed. "That makes me happy..." he admitted, blushing at the pat and how it made him feel warm inside. "...Need this..." he whispered, almost bashfully. They all knew Klaus tended toward submission. He'd always viewed himself as the opposite of that. It was a bit disconcerting to realize he wanted Luther in charge of him. Especially after years of fighting him for the dominant spot on the team. Had he been fighting because he couldn't admit what he needed?

Luther let his hands brush gently over Diego's hips. Careful to control his strength, he squeezed them and then let his hand rest on his brother's backside once more, giving a few gentle pats. "Turns out I need this with you," he said frankly.

Diego nuzzled against Luther's shoulder, breathing out a slow, happy sigh. "...Glad it isn't just me..." he huffed in slight amusement, obviously embarrassed, but not enough to stop pressing closer or craving the attention.

"It's not just you, little brother." Luther let one hand slide down Diego's thighs, giving a few gentle, almost possessive squezes. He let his other hand rest on Diego's backside, every so often patting a bit more firmly.

Diego shivered and whimpered softly, letting his body go loose and pliant so Luther could 'control' him easily. "...N...never thought I wanted this un... until..." He swallowed hard.

"Until...?" Luther prompted gently, kissing Diego's cheek and giving a fairly mild swat to his brother's backside.

"Until I realized how much I'd hurt you pulling away and saying those awful things. Until I felt so guilty, I knew I had to come back to you..." He swallowed hard again, hiding his face against Luther's chest before continuing, "Until I realized it wasn't really you I was mad at... it was father. And I needed to be right with you. And when you made things right again by s..spanking me..." He blushed darkly.

Luther kissed the top of Diego's head. "I'm _so glad_ you came back to me," he whispered into his little brother's hair. "I knew I needed and wanted you...I'd given up on ever having you." He gently rubbed over Diego's bottom. "Now that I have you? I'm not letting you go. No matter what happens."

Diego shivered again, continuing to nuzzle into Luther's chest, but otherwise staying in whatever position Luther placed him. He wanted Luther to be able to easily do whatever he chose to do. "...Belong to you..." he finally admitted out loud. "...Fought it too long and almost lost my chance, but I belong to you..." A hint of the guilt he felt for years of avoiding Luther came through in his voice.

Luther slid his hands along Diego's legs, squeezing and rubbing, before he gave his brother's bottom a swat slightly harder than the pats he'd been giving out. "I'm going to make sure you never forget that, little brother," he promised. "Who you belong to. _Never again_."

Diego whimpered. "...Please, Luther? Remind me every chance you get. I never, ever wanna forget I belong to you..." He sniffled, surprised to find himself crying. Although maybe it shouldn't have surprised him. He still felt guilty over how he'd treated Luther. He knew he likely always would.

Luther tightened his arms around Diego; not enough to hurt, but enough to keep them pressed close and tight together. "I love you." As he whispered the words into his little brother's ear, he delivered a light, stinging swat to emphasise each one before pausing to rub. "And _you're mine_." More swats and rubbing. "And I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you remember that, even if it means colouring your backside red every night."

Diego shivered and wrapped his arms around Luther, holding on tight while his brother 'claimed' him. "Please, Luther? Color my backside for me every night and let me see? See... seeing and feeling and watching... made it... made it seem real and permanent..." he admitted quietly.

Luther brought his hand down a bit more firmly against Diego's backside, letting his other hand move up to cup and hold the back of Diego's head...like he was holding a precious gem. He pressed a kiss to his brother's shoulder as he settled into a pattern of swats, his hand large enough to cover almost the entirety of Diego's backside.

Diego pressed his face against Luther, letting himself whimper and moan as needed, but stifling the sound against his brother's... his dominant's body. He allowed himself to squirm as needed, trusting Luther could keep him in place. Feeling Luther's hand covering nearly his entire bottom made him feel small and helpless and needy; and allowed him to give in that much more to Luther's control.

Luther cuddled Diego tightly, beginning to swat his brother's backside a little bit harder and a little bit faster for a bit before he moved his hand a little bit lower, targeting Diego's sit spots and thighs.

Diego took a quivering breath. His eyes were tearing up from the attention, but he didn't want it to stop. He let out a tiny gasp as Luther made certain he'd be able to feel who owned him whenever he sat down. "...Yours... forever and ever and ever..." he mumbled against Luther's chest.

"Mine..._for always_," Luther whispered back, continuing to swat, feeling the heat from his brother's backside. "And you'll _remember_ it every time you sit down. Remember who you _belong _to."

Diego whined low in his throat and reacted to the words by sticking his bottom up slightly so Luther could more easily swat hard and fast. "...Wanna remember always..." he said, in a teary voice.

Luther began swatting a bit harder and faster, careful to hold back his full strength, but unable to help but respond to Diego's moving. "_Mine_," he repeated.

"Yours... forever and ever and ever..." Diego said, almost childishly. He continued to push his bottom up for attention, even as he nuzzled and hid his face against Luther's chest, whimpering and whining softly.

Luther kissed, cuddled and caressed Diego, even as he continued to smack his brother's bottom, sit spots and thighs. He could see that Diego's backside was turning red; almost as red as it had turned the previous night. Stroking Diego's bottom gently, he moved them so that his brother could see in the mirror opposite them just by turning his head a bit. "Red enough to remind you?" he asked softly. "Or do you think it needs to be a bit darker?"

DIego shivered at the sight, snuggling into his brother with a happy sigh. "...S'up to you, Sir... wanna be your good boy... let you decide..." he whispered, blushing almost as dark a red as his bottom when his own words registered in his head.

Luther smiled and stroked a finger along one of Diego's red cheeks. His other hand gently rubbed his brother's heated backside. "Maybe a bit more," he decided. "So you won't be able to sit without thinking of who owns you."

Diego shivered and let out a tiny, whimpering moan, pressing his face more firmly against Luther's chest before pushing his bottom up like an offering. "Yours... wanna remember when I sit and all the rest of the night..." he whispered.

Luther resumed swatting, but not quite as hard or as fast; and he rubbed and stroked his brother's backside more than he smacked, pressing kisses to Diego's head and cuddling his brother tightly.

Diego closed his eyes and accepted everything Luther chose to do. He didn't know how long Luther would spank... if he'd even be able to sit after... but that wasn't what mattered. What mattered was Luther had him, was in control and was making sure he'd remember. It was exactly what he needed to ease the final remainder of his nerves and his fear that Reginald would come between them again.

Luther didn't swat for long, instead returning to stroking and caressing his brother's body, holding Diego tightly to himself and continuing to press kisses over his brother's head and shoulders. Every so often, he would reiterate, "Mine," or, "I love you."

Diego snuggled as close as possible, appreciating the affection he'd thought he'd never recieve from his big brother. He surreptitiously watched the mirror so he could see Luther's large hands claiming and mapping his bottom and back. It left him feeling slightly woozy with satisfied contentment, seeing the contrast of color and watching the motions associated with the feelings he was experiencing.

Luther kept Diego as close as possible against him, holding him like he never wanted to let his brother go; which wasn't far from the truth. His hands stroked and roamed over Diego's body, letting the touch and feel...even the scent...of his brother soothe the last remnants of the pain losing Diego had left him with.

Diego was completely loose and pliant, open to suggestion. He kept mumbling, "Yours," along with tiny whimpering sighs. Luther could push him completely over or bring him back; Diego was completely his to control.

Luther kissed the side of Diego's head, just above his ear, and then repeated the motion on the other side. "I love you," he whispered, holding his brother safe and secure in his arms. After a few moments, he began to gently run his hands up and down Diego's arms in a slightly different motion, softly calling his little brother back to him.

Diego blinked as he became aware that Luther's carresses had changed. Finally cognizant of his surroundings, he also became cognizant of how sore his bottom was. He let out a tiny sob before he swallowed it and pressed his face into Luther's neck, kissing him. "Yours, big brother," he said, in a tight, high voice. He looked up so Luther could see his smile. Yes, he was very sore... but that just meant he'd be thinking of Luther owning him the rest of the evening.

"_Mine_," Luther agreed, stroking Diego's cheek with his thumb and leaning forward to kiss his brother's forehead. "You'll be feeling it for the rest of the evening and night." There was a note of satisfaction in his voice at that; he _wanted_ to know Diego would be feeling his control.

Diego relaxed at the tone in Luther's voice, knowing it meant the bigger man wanted him just as much as Diego needed him. "Yes, sir..." he responded. "The way I need to..."

Luther gently pulled Diego in closer and tighter to himself. "I know there are two beds in here, but I think, for the time being, I'll sleep better with you in my arms."

"I want that, sir..." Diego admitted. "Need to be where you can touch and claim me whenever and however you want..."

"Good." Luther stroked the side of his brother's face; kissed his forehead. "I need to keep you close to me," he said honestly. "I knew I needed you; I just never knew how much until now."

"I think I always knew too... was just fighting myself..." Diego admitted sadly. "Was horrible to you cause I couldn't be honest. Was a very bad..." He swallowed the rest of his words, just snuggling as close as possible.

"Not bad," Luther disagreed. "Stubborn...so _very stubborn_...and headstrong. But not bad. And father didn't really help things the first time round. But we're together now. You're _exactly_ where you belong."

"And I'll never get away again... if I'm stubborn, I get a sore bottom to remind me to be good..." Diego whispered.

"And to remind you who you belong to," Luther commented, still stroking his brother's face and down his back.

"Forever..." Diego agreed quietly. "When I sleep in your arms..." Diego paused and blushed. "Will I be naked?"

Luther nodded. "No barriers. Nothing to stop me from touching and claiming you."

Diego shivered at the words, nuzzling Luther. "Wanna be claimed..."

Luther let his hand run down Diego's back, following the length of his spine. "When we come back here after dinner," he whispered, "I'll strip you naked and give you a mini-spanking, just enough to warm your backside once more. And then you're going to curl up in my arms, where I can stroke and caress every part of your body and claim you fully."

Diego shivered again at the words, whimpering softly in acceptance. "Yessir..." he whispered. He didn't move, though. He wouldn't move until Luther gave him the order to.

Luther nuzzled his brother's head, kissing the top of it. If it wasn't for the fact that they both needed to eat, he would have been content to touch and claim Diego for the rest of the evening and night. But he held on for a bit longer before picking up Diego's clothes so that he could dress his brother, constantly touching and stroking.

Diego cooperated as much as he was able, shifting when necessary. But he left dressing him to Luther. Yeah, it made him feel like a helpless little boy, but it also left him feeling Luther's complete control over him and that felt so good, he didn't want to do anything to disturb it. He let out a tiny, hissing whine when his underwear and pants were put on, tiny tears leaking out of his eyes. He gave Luther a trembling grin, though. He wasn't crying because it hurt... he was crying because, for the first time in his life, a missing, broken piece of him was suddenly there. No longer lost. No longer broken. Hargreeves had put the two of them against each other for so long, he'd never believed they'd even be friends, let alone what they were becoming.

A suspicious thought entered his mind. "Do... do you think father knew? And that's why he worked so hard to make me fight you? To pull away? He wanted me to obey only him?" he asked, in a whisper.

Luther carefully and gently wiped the tears from his little brother's cheeks. "With how much he put us against each other? I think so," he admitted. "You always pulled back and pushed me away, I could never reach out to you the way I wanted. The way I needed to."

Diego let out a tiny sob at how much time they'd lost. "I'm sorry... so sorry... yours now... only yours!" he cried softly. "...Sorry I let him ma... mani... use me!" He felt like it was his fault.

Luther wrapped his arms tightly around Diego, kissing his little brother's head and stroking down over his back and bottom. "It wasn't only your doing, little brother. And it doesn't matter now. Because I've got you and won't let go," he promised.

Diego slowly calmed, the words lacking blame and the gentle stroking soothing him. Sniffling just a tiny bit more, he asked, in a tear clouded voice, "What now, sir?" He meant for the future. He was afraid Reginald would step between them again, somehow and the thought scared him.

Luther kept up the gentle stroking, cuddling his brother tightly in his arms and pressing a kiss to Diego's forehead. "We stay together. No matter what happens. We don't have to show anything to the others apart from working together and actually _being_ brothers. When it's necessary, we'll retreat here to take care of things."

Diego nodded. "That... that sounds good, sir..." He paused before continuing. "I... I'm not ashamed. That I want you in control of me. But I'm scared if anyone else knows, they'll try and pull us apart..." he admitted.

"I won't let that happen," Luther promised. "I'll _never_ let you get taken away from me. No matter what happens. I won't lose you again."

Diego physically relaxed at that, his relief carrying easily to Luther. He didn't say anything, but it was obvious he trusted the larger man to keep his word; to protect him and protect what they'd finally gained with each other.

Luther stroked his fingers through Diego's hair, nestling his brother close. Finally, he kissed Diego's cheek and then his forehead. "I can grab you a cushion or a pillow to sit on for dinner." As much as he did want to see the results of his claiming Diego, he also didn't want to harm his brother.

Diego blushed and almost protested; he wanted to feel the full effects of his being claimed. But he didn't protest. It was Luther's choice what would be done and besides. If they wanted to keep their secret from Reginald (he had no doubts their other brothers and sisters would figure it out quickly), he needed to not be too obviously squirming or pained when he sat for dinner. "Thank you, sir..." he said, instead of arguing.

Luther gently ran a finger along Diego's cheek. "I love you." The words were said with an almost sense of awe; a tremendous relief that he could say those words to Diego, finally. He kissed the top of his brother's head before grabbing one of the cushions.

"I love you too..." Diego's eyes were bright and his smile was crooked, as if he couldn't believe he was hearing and saying such things. He carefully stood and moved to follow Luther back into the kitchen. He did his best not to limp, but it was very obvious by the way he was moving that he'd been thoroughly and soundly spanked.

Luther headed to the kitchen, staying close to Diego.

When they got there, it was just Grace, finishing cooking. She smiled at her sons, a knowing look on her face when Luther placed the cushion on Diego's chair and then claimed the seat next to his brother.

Diego smiled at Grace, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before very carefully lowering himself down onto the cushion. "It smells good, Mama..." he said to her.

"Good," Grace said happily. "Your father isn't going to be home until much later, so there's no need to try and hide anything."

Luther smiled at their mother, unable to help but lean his shoulder against Diego's as the rest of their siblings started arriving.

Vanya sat down across from Diego, leaving a spot next to her for Allison.

Ben sat on the other side of Vanya and Klaus sat next to him.

Keith sat on the other side of Luther.

Diego shifted so he could lean against Luther and was unable to hide the wince as he did so, though he didn't make any noise. He didn't mind so much the other siblings knowing and since Reginald wasn't going to be home until late, he didn't need to really try and hide it, but he figured it would be good to be in the habit for when Reginald _was_ around.

Allison sat down next to Vanya in time to notice the wince as Diego leaned against Luther and she immediately turned accusing eyes onto their 'big brother'. "You spanked him _again_? Once wasn't enough to forgive him?!"

Diego's eyes widened and he blushed darkly; both that Allison had announced to the rest of the family that he'd been spanked again (he knew they knew, but it was different having it verbally announced) and because she had it so totally wrong. "No... Allison... it isn't like that!" he finally squeaked out, turning even redder.

Klaus had honed in on Luther and Diego with laser focus at Allison's accusation and when he heard Diego's denial, along with seeing the bright red face, his own eyes widened. "Huh... well... Just a word of advice. Fingers feel a lot better than toys, specially for beginners..."

"Wha...?" Diego gave Klaus a very confused look, just as Ben thwapped the other boy on the back of his head.

"Ow!" Klaus protested and rubbed where Ben had thwapped.

"Behave! He doesn't even know what you're talking about..." Ben muttered.

Diego was beginning to have an idea what Klaus was talking about and somehow managed to turn even darker red; and he had already been very red.

"It's not like that either." Luther had finally managed to find his voice. He didn't elaborate, not wanting to indicate more of their relationship than Diego was willing to. As far as he was concerned, it was enough not to be in conflict with his brother; to be able to be affectionate towards Diego.

Klaus smiled innocently. "But it could be. Very easily, if the way... well..." He shrugged, motioning to Diego; who had pressed as closely to Luther as possible, without actually being in his lap, the more embarrassed he became.

"Ow! Will you stop hitting my head? I have enough issues with my memory!" Klaus pouted and rubbed where Ben had thwapped him again.

"You want I should thwap your butt instead? I can do that if you don't lay off 'em!" Ben gave Klaus a narrow eyed warning.

"Sheesh. It isn't like it's a bad thing. I think it's kinda nice. Cute, even... " Klaus mumbled, but didn't say anything else.

Vanya bit her lip and cleared her throat. "Wha... whatever it is like... we won't tell. So... you don't have to pretend..." she offered hesitantly.

Luther wrapped his arms around Diego automatically, drawing his brother in tighter to himself; the action way more possessive than he'd planned it to look.

Grace gently stroked a hand through Diego's hair as she set food on the table. "You share with your family however you want to," she said gently.

Allison frowned, noticing the possessive way Luther held onto Diego. She knew it had always bothered Luther that the two of them were always at odds. That they were very nearly cuddling at the dinner table made it clear they'd reconciled their differences. She looked at Diego's face. "Vanya's right," she said quietly.

Diego slumped slightly at Allison's affirmation of Vanya's words. "We... we made up. Y... yeah, he spanked me again..." He glanced toward Klaus, as if daring the other young man to say something, but Klaus mimicked zipping his mouth closed and didn't say anything, so he looked back at Allison. "I... it's not like Klaus suggested, but I guess it's close?" He glanced up at Luther uncertainly. "He spanked me cuz I wanted to feel his control when we weren't alone in our room..." he whispered. "...Cuz I wanted to feel who I belong to..." He bit his lip and looked down, waiting for a response, but not able to face them when he got it. He really, really wanted to crawl onto Luther's lap and hide his face against his big brother's chest, but he wouldn't do that. He wasn't sure if it would make the others uncomfortable or not.

Keith snorted. "Bout damn time..." he muttered. "You been pretending you're all alpha and trying to top Luther for years and it was obvious you wanted him to top you..." He glanced up and smiled crookedly. "...Figuratively speaking, of course. Since it isn't_ like that_."

Allison nodded slowly. "Like Keith said. I mean, it makes a lot of sense why you butted heads with him so often." She reached for a bite of food and chewed slowly, before adding, "At least it means you've got big brother to stop you from pulling dangerous stunts. Like crashing through a window with your arm already bandaged from getting shot." Just to make it clear to Luther that Diego's reckless behaviour had continued after growing up.

Luther let his hand slide down Diego's arm, stroking and gently squeezing. If they were going to be honest, then he wasn't going to hide the way he held onto Diego. What he _needed_. And so he gently pulled his brother onto his lap.

Diego's blush turned pale at Allison's words. He hadn't told Luther about doing that. Although Grace had punished him in the future for it, so maybe Luther wouldn't feel the need to punish him again. Although the not telling him about it part might earn him a scolding and a swat or two. He glanced at Luther, even as he shifted so that he was leaning back against the bigger man. His bottom ached at the shifting from soft pillow onto firm thigh and he shivered. He was being reminded, just like he wanted. The tiny whimper that escaped when he was moved could be heard by all; and he didn't care.

Vanya nodded at Allison's words. "We all knew. You two- in particular you, Diego- were the only ones who didn't seem to know..."

"We can't let father know they figured it out. He's the main reason they never knew. He screwed us all up..." Klaus said morosely, looking at the water in his glass. "Can I have some vodka?" He glanced up, not expecting an affirmative answer, but figuring he'd ask anyway.

"No... you know you can't. No drugs, either..." Ben said calmly, wrapping an arm around Klaus and tugging him close. He hadn't been able to provide comfort or support physically when a ghost, so now that he had a body again, he had every intention of providing both.

Luther let his arms settle possessively around Diego's waist, pulling his brother back against his stomach. His fingers grazed gently over Diego's hips, holding his brother secure on his lap. He lowered his head to whisper into Diego's ear, "We'll talk about _that_ after dinner."

Grace gently ruffled Klaus' hair. "You're not going to need them again, love," she promised.

Klaus sighed. "I know this body doesn't need them... just... mentally feels like I do..." he mumbled, but didn't say anything else on the subject, leaning into Ben and smiling at his mother.

Diego shivered in response to Luther's words, letting the bigger man know he'd been heard, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he reached out with a shaky hand and picked up his water glass, moving slowly so he wouldn't slosh water all over the table, his hand was shaking so bad. It had finally caught up to him what he'd just admitted to the entire family. And they were all okay with it. He hadn't realized how nervous he'd been about their reaction until the nerves were gone and now he was shaky like a newborn foal.

Noticing the way Diego's hand shook, Luther gently closed his hand over his younger brother's, holding Diego's hand steady. He let his fingers stroke over Diego's hand; his other gave his brother's thigh a gentle squeeze.

Grace leaned down to kiss Klaus' cheek. "You're here with your family, love. I'll take care of you," she promised him.

"I know you will, Mommy..." Klaus smiled. "We'll all take care of each other..." He glanced around the table at his siblings, noting Pogo had come in at some point and was helping Grace with bringing the food in.

Vanya nodded at that. "We'll take care of each other..." she said, with a hesitant smile.

Diego took his drink and carefully, with Luther's help, put the glass back on the table before giving his Dom a grateful smile.

Grace smiled and kissed the top of Vanya's head. "No more being pushed apart," she promised, moving round the table to give the rest of her children the same affection she'd given Klaus and Vanya.

Luther let his fingers stroke over Diego's cheek. "I've got you," he murmured. "You're mine."

"Yes, sir..." Diego smiled and then, deciding that they all knew now so he wouldn't hide either, he twisted with a tiny hiss and nuzzled against Luther's neck. He knew he needed to eat, but he needed to show his owner affection first, where everyone else could see.

Keith's eyebrow rose, but he didn't look upset or offended. "Well then. It's more than worked out, it appears. Good to see... Pass the corn, please?" he asked Ben.

Snorting softly, Ben passed Keith the corn and picked up the bowl of greens. The food began to be passed around the table.

Luther responded by nuzzling against Diego's head, holding his brother tightly as he let his hands slide possessively over Diego's hips. He pressed a kiss to his brother's head and then reached for the food, putting some on both Diego's plate and his own.

Vanya watched Luther possessively rubbing Diego, noting how the smaller man responded to it by relaxing against him, and smirked, but didn't say anything. She began to eat, glancing at Allison to see what her sister thought about all of the public display of affection, given that she and Luther had been skirting around the issue of their attraction for each other for years.

Allison had been watching Luther and Diego, but on feeling Vanya's eyes on her, she glanced at her sister. The display of affection and possessiveness didn't really bother her; like the others had said, the only ones unaware of how things were between Luther and Diego had been the two of them. She smiled at Vanya and said quietly, "I'm not sure how things are going to work, but I know how much this means to Luther." She remembered Diego's reaction to Luther's mutation; how much his words had hurt.

Vanya nodded. "We're all adjusting and growing. A lot of change for all of us..." She smiled as Grace and Pogo finally sat down, Pogo sitting next to her. "We're gonna do better this time, though. Much better."

Allison nodded her agreement. "Definitely much better."

Luther carefully situated Diego to make it easier for both of them to eat, still touching or stroking his brother every so often.

* * *

The meal had continued calmly, with amazingly regular conversation, but eventually, they finished and cleaned up. Everyone had gone back to their rooms.

Diego stayed snuggled up next to Lurher all the way to their room, only stepping away long enough to stand next to Luther's bed while Luther closed the door.

Inside the room, Luther carefully closed the door and then reached out to draw Diego back into his arms, hugging his brother close to himself before, as he'd promised, beginning to remove Diego's clothes.

Diego cooperated as he was undressed, shifting and moving however Luther directed. He began to shiver with a mixture of nerves, happiness and the coolness of the room.

Luther touched and stroked his little brother often as he removed Diego's clothes, kissing various bits of skin as they were uncovered. When Diego was completely naked, he settled on the bed with his brother in the same position as before; pressed tightly against Luther, able to look at them in the mirror if he turned his head a little.

Diego settled into place, shifting so that his head could rest on Luther's chest and he could watch what was done in the mirror. He finally broached what was revealed at dinner. "Are you upset I didn't confess what I did?" he asked uncertainly. "I didn't mean to hide it... mama spanked me for it before Keith brought us back and then with everything... I just didn't think to tell you..."

Luther nuzzled Diego's head, stroking down over his brother's back and bottom. "We hadn't reached the point we were meant to then," he said. "You didn't realise...didn't know...who you belong to. You're not in trouble for what happened then." He gave Diego's bottom a gentle squeeze. "But any reckless behaviour now will end with me putting you over my knee."

"Yes, sir..." Diego whimpered, the squeezing, as gentle as it was, reigniting the burning ache on his bottom. He watched Luther's hands as he lay claim to him again before turning his head enough to nuzzle and kiss Luther's chest.

Luther kissed Diego's head and then the side of his neck, letting one hand rub gently over his brother's bottom while his other caressed down Diego's thighs. "I'll keep reminding you of who you belong to...who owns you. Every day," he whispered.

"I want that so much..." Diego whimpered, his breathing catching and becoming rough from how emotional he was feeling.

"I am _never_ going to let you go." Luther whispered the words into his little brother's ear. "You're mine now. _Forever_." He gave Diego's backside a firm pat to emphasise his words and then resumed rubbing.

Diego whined softly at the pat, tears spilling from his eyes. He turned his head enough to nuzzle under Luther's chin, giving several small, feather-like kisses.

Luther kissed Diego's ear, letting one hand settle on his brother's hip and giving a gentle, possessive squeeze. His other hand continued to rub gently over Diego's bottom, interspersing firm pats every so often.

Diego nuzzled and kissed anywhere he could reach, whimpering and whining and squirming as his bottom was given attention.

Luther tilted his head downwards, pressing kisses along the back of Diego's head and down to his neck. His hold on his brother was tight and firm; while Diego could squirm, he was in no danger of falling. "I need you so much, little brother," he murmured. "More than I ever thought I would."

"Need you... always needed you... always will..." Diego whimpered, still squirming, as if he was trying to press every part of him into Luther. "Please, Luther... yours always and forever... through running... never wanna leave you again..."

"Good." Luther pressed a kiss to each of his brother's ears. "I let you go once and it was the worst mistake I ever made." He stroked his hand down over Diego's bottom, to his thighs, before rubbing back up again, patting firmly.

"Never let me go... never ever..." Diego let out a tiny sob, still squirming; alternating between pressing against Luther as much as possible and then pushing his bottom back into Luther's hands.

Luther hugged Diego tightly to himself, kissing his brother's hair and his ears. He gave Diego's backside a light smack and then rubbed before repeating the action.

Diego sunk into Luther helplessly. His bottom was a constant, burning ache and he began to quiver from the sensitivity.

Luther gently brushed Diego's hair to one side so he could kiss the skin there and pressed another kiss to his brother's neck. "I'm going to keep you and love you forever," he whispered into Diego's skin, even as he continued alternating between light smacks and gentle rubbing of Diego's backside.

Diego's breath caught and he moaned softly. "Love you forever... belong to you forever... "

Luther pressed kisses to his brother's neck and face, whispering soft declarations of love and possessiveness, even as he continued to smack, rub, stroke and squeeze Diego's bottom and thighs.

Diego's breath was labored and he was nuzzling and kissing Luther whenever he moved close enough to do so. He was sobbing quietly by this point, but he didn't want Luther to stop. He wanted to remember who he belonged to every second of the night and next day. He continued to squirm feverishly against Luther, rubbing almost wantonly against him in his attempt to get as close as humanly possible, not even realizing what he was doing, he was so far into feeling.

Keeping one hand swatting, rubbing, stroking and squeezing Diego's bottom and thighs, Luther started to 'claim' the rest of his brother's body with his other hand, stroking and squeezing every part he could reach. At the same time, he pressed kisses to Diego's head, whispering word of love and reiterating that Diego belonged to him.

"I'm yours.. I'm yours... I'm yours..." Diego began to choke out between sobs, as he collapsed in a sprawl on top of Luther. He was no longer squirming, no longer pressing, no longer holding himself up. His legs splayed open, his hands held weakly onto Luther's shirt and his entire weight lay on the larger man. He'd gone beyond need. His entire body was attuned to the burning ache of his bottom, flushed and excited. Only Luther's kisses and whispers could draw his attention.

Luther held Diego tightly and securely to himself, kissing, stroking, caressing, rubbing and whispering to his brother. He took the entirety of Diego's weight, welcoming the feel of Diego sprawled on him.

Diego continued to sob softly, too keyed up to be able to stop. He turned his head slightly to look in the mirror, wanting to watch Luther continue to claim him. Wanting to see how red he was.

Luther kissed Diego's head, letting the caresses become gentler and more calming, holding Diego tightly against him. "I need you so much and I want you just as much," he murmured.

Diego's sobs began to calm with the more gentle handling, slowly turning into quivering sighs and quick inhalations of breath. "Need and want you too... need and want you to own me co... completely..." He shivered. "...So red..." He sounded overwhelmed as he noted the color of his backside. It was very red. If Luther went even a second longer, he'd be purple.

Luther nodded, kissing Diego's cheek. "Red enough to remind you who owns you for the rest of the night," he murmured. "And well into tomorrow, too. When you squirm, I know it'll be because you can feel my claim."

Diego groaned at that, impulsively leaning up and kissing just under the corner of Luther's mouth. "I want that. Wanna feel and see you own me all day and night..."

Luther stroked low down over Diego's back. "I'll keep claiming you. Every day," he promised. "So that you never stop feeling or being able to see it."

"So I can feel how owned I am..." Diego breathed out. "My master Luther..."

Luther smiled at the term. It soothed something deep inside of him. "So you never stop feeling that I own you," he whispered, kissing Diego's cheek and then his forehead.

"I love you, master..." Diego snuggled close, careful to remain on his stomach, on top of Luther. He didn't think he'd be able to sleep on his back.

"I love you so much." Luther pressed another kiss to Diego's forehead. "And now that I have you, I'm not letting you go."

"Thank you... that makes me feel safer..." Diego admitted.

Luther ran his fingers gently through Diego's hair. "It makes me happy I can do this. That I can touch you and hold you," he murmured.

"I belong to you..." Diego whispered and nuzzled against Luther. "You can touch me whenever and however you want. Anywhere you want." He meant location wise and also body wise.

Luther nuzzled Diego's head. "That's true for you too," he murmured. "If you need to touch or hold onto me...whenever or wherever...I would never turn you away."

Diego let out a happy sigh and placed tiny kisses against Luther's neck, under his chin. "Thank you, sir..."

Luther pressed kisses against Diego's head, letting one hand stroke down his back, while his other hand cradled Diego's head, stroking his hair.

Diego nuzzled Luther's chest, letting his hands slide up under the other young man's pajama shirt. Letting out another tiny sigh, he relaxed. "Can I sleep on you, master?" he whispered.

"Of course," Luther murmured, his stroking gentle and soothing. After a moment, he asked softly, "Would you like it to be entirely skin-to-skin contact?" While relatively shy about his own body, he thought that sleeping with Diego pressed as close to him as possible would make them feel that much closer to each other.

Diego looked up hopefully at that. He knew how reserved and shy Luther was about his body and the offer made him feel very special. "Please, master? Wanna feel you everywhere, not material..."

The response made Luther smile and he cupped Diego's cheek, thumb gently stroking over the other's lips, before he carefully shifted to remove his own clothes, while making sure Diego stayed close to him.

Diego only moved away long enough for Luther to undress. As soon as the larger man was naked, he was crawling back into position, laying on top of his master, head on Luther's chest, every part of him touching Luther. He let a happily contented sigh at the skin on skin contact, the intimacy warming him. "Love you, Luther... so much. Glad you're finally my master..." he whispered softly.

Luther wrapped his arms tight around Diego in response. "I'm glad too," he whispered. "_More_ than glad that you're finally here, with me, where you belong." He was a little surprised at just how comfortable he felt with them both being naked; even before the mutation, he'd tried to keep his size and body hidden. But the contact with Diego felt right. Natural.

"Feels good... right..." Diego mumbled, sleep obviously starting to overtake him. He snuggled and nuzzled a little more, his eyes closing.

Luther kissed Diego's head and drew up a blanket over the two of them, nestling his brother close. "I love you so much," he whispered.

* * *

Vanya was quiet as she and Allison walked back to their room.

Inside their room, Allison walked over to her bed and sat down, turning to look at her sister. "Do you want to sit down next to me? We can talk..."

Vanya walked over and sat down, hunching slightly. "It's all so... It just occurred to me. We're changing our lives; our future isn't our future any more. We could change anything and everything if we wanted..." She sounded overwhelmed.

Allison wrapped her arm around Vanya's shoulders, nestling against her sister. "We can make things better," she said softly. "I don't think how things turned out were easy on _any_ of us. I know we can blame a lot of it on Dad...but we all should have pushed back a lot more than we did."

Vanya nodded. "We should have. I could have handled things a lot differently. Even if I thought I was ordinary and couldn't contribute the same way as everyone else, I let him push me into a corner and away from the rest of you. I could have fought more to be included in your every day lives. And... not everything was bad. I really _do_ like playing violin. And I know how much you love Claire..." Vanya looked up at Allison. "We have to keep track of what we are changing; if it affects other actions or events. Otherwise... well, if you don't meet Patrick, then how will you have Claire again? I'm not saying you'll want to marry him. Unless you really loved him and want to make a go of it... but to even have a one-night stand so you can have Claire, you'd need to _meet_ him. What if we change the wrong things and make the future worse?!" Vanya began to fret as she thought about all the minute things being changed that could lead to big repercussions... her breathing increasing in a mild panic attack.

Allison quickly wrapped her other arm around her sister in a tight, secure hug. "Breathe, Vanya," she whispered. "I know it's scary. The idea I might not have Claire kills me inside. But I have to have hope that we'll make it work. _Everything_ work. Things are already better than they were the first time around. The most obvious might be Luther and Diego, but there are other things we're improving too."

Vanya clutched tightly to Allison and breathed deeply, slowly calming before she could nod. "We... we are. We're going to make everything better. We just... we have to remember how the things we don't want to change... how they happened. So we can try and get it as close as possible to give it a chance to happen again..." she whispered. "I never got to meet my niece before. I was really hoping to get the chance..." she admitted softly.

Allison hugged Vanya tightly. "We're not going to leave each other again," she promised. "She's going to grow up knowing you..._all_ of you."

Vanya snuggled. "Or _he _will. We can only control so much. What if Claire becomes a Clarence?" She bit her lip and looked up at Allison.

Allison thought about that, but had to answer honestly. "Even if it wasn't Claire...at least not how I remember her...he or she would still be my child. And I'm not so sure I want to go out and meet Patrick again," she admitted quietly. "Not having been able to accept my feelings for Luther and knowing that he feels the same way."

Vanya thought about that and nodded. "I think you and he are good together. And shouldn't let father stand between you. But... are you okay? Sharing him with Diego? Cuz... what they have? It might not be the same as what you and Luther have, but it's intense and intimate..." Vanya said hesitantly.

"I know," Allison replied. "But there were always the hints of it from before anyway. Luther never really confided in me; I don't think he confided in anyone. But of all of the distance between us...it was obviously Diego who always hurt him the most. It's really obvious how important the relationship is between them. I'm not really sure how things will work...but I think they will."

Vanya nodded. "I always knew there was something there that neither one would admit to or act on... but I guess it didn't occur to me that it was that strong, or that Diego was fighting it so hard. It's no wonder he was always such a grump and doing things that'd get him into trouble, fighting what he needed for so long." She paused before continuing, "For all that we treated Klaus badly for it, at least he knew himself and knew what he needed and didn't try and hide it. I just wish... just wish I'd helped him more with father so that he wouldn't turn to drugs and alcohol to help him. I'll do much better this time..." Vanya promised her sister and herself.

"We _all_ will," Allison said, before giving a quiet snort. "I don't think we'll be the only ones watching out for Klaus either. Ben had no problems disciplining him, even if he didn't actually spank him then and there."

"I'm not sure outright spanking him all the time is what Klaus needs. He's so... childlike sometimes..." Vanya said hesitantly. "But if we all work with him and Mommy and Ben keep him in hand, maybe he'll do better this time around..."

"He needs to be protected...looked after," Allison said. "I think both Mom and Ben have a good idea of how and when to step in with him. The rest of us will just make sure he doesn't keep suffering."

Vanya nodded emphatically. "He needs to know we actually _see_ him and care..."

"The same as you," Allison said, hugging her sister a bit tighter. "I love you, Vanya. I should have been a better sister before now, but I'm going to make up for that."

"It wasn't all on you, Allison... I could have been more open about my feelings... I'll do better too. I love you and I want us to be friends this time through._ Real _sisters in _every way_..." Vanya wrapped her arms around Allison and held on tight.

"Things are going to be better for _all_ of us," Allison promised. "I think...we're lucky, in a way. We got second chances to do right by each other this time around."

"We are. I guess, even if Keith seems to be keeping himself more aloof from the rest of us, he still did us a favor. Do you think he'll ever let us get close to him?" Vanya frowned. She remembered when he first disappeared, making lunches and dinners for him in the hopes that he'd come walking back into the door as if he hadn't left. Of course, that hadn't occurred and now she knew why... but still.

"I feel like he needs a chance to settle...something he didn't have when he first came home," Allison said. "I know Mom will be staying with him at night. If he starts opening up to her more, maybe he'll do the same to the rest of us."

"I hope so. I think he feels like he has too many years and experiences to relate to us now..." Vanya said sadly.

"We'll just keep on treating him like our brother and eventually, hopefully, he'll start responding," Allison said.

"Yeah..." Vanya sighed. "...I'm glad we're rooming together, Allison. I don't think I'd like being alone now... with everything..." She swallowed and snuggled close to her sister. "...Thanks for being with me."

"I'm glad too," Allison replied. "I don't want either of us to be alone, Not anymore." She held on a bit tighter before stifling a yawn.

Vanya grinned at that, carefully pulling back. "I think maybe we can continue our conversation in the morning? All this traveling back in time, waking up from unconsciousness and... it looks like growing rapidly, if my memory of what we looked like when I first woke up is correct... we probably should try and get a bit more rest than usual until our bodies settle... or at least as much as Sir Reginald will allow when he returns from his meeting and decides it's time to train again..." She sighed, kissing her sister on the cheek and then standing and moving to her own bed, which wasn't far from Allison's.

Allison nodded. "Yeah. I think you've got the right idea." She stretched out on her own bed and sighed, letting her eyes drift closed. It didn't take long before she slipped into sleep.

* * *

Ben had gone into their room ahead of Klaus, so when his brother entered into the room looking slightly uncertain and Grace came in not long after, he paused in the act of getting into bed. "Do... do you want me to wait outside till you're done?" he asked Grace deferentially, giving Klaus a questioning look.

Grace smiled reassuringly at Ben before wrapping her arms around Klaus in a tight embrace. "What would you prefer, love?" she asked him.

Klaus thought about it, then blushed and answered. "You can stay, Ben. Not like you ain't seen me at my worst numerous times already. 'Sides. I'm not being punished this time... Mommy's helping me to be able to sleep... so..."

Ben's eyes widened slightly at that, a worried look crossing his face. "You having a hard time sleeping?"

"Yeah. Not drugged up or drunk off my butt... so all the ghosts are coming out to try and get my attention and it makes it really hard to sleep. It helps if I have something else that I can focus on... like a sore bottom..." Klaus said hesitantly.

Ben nodded. "Yeah. Okay. I'll just get into bed, then..." he said, quietly and non-judgmentally. "When you're done, mom? You can... well.. he can sleep with me? Maybe I can help him keep the ghosts away, at least for the night..." he offered carefully, not certain Klaus would want his help.

Klaus's huge grin told him he'd made the right offer.

Grace smiled warmly at her other son. "I'll do that," she promised, gently guiding Klaus over to the bed. Sitting down, she gently moved Klaus over her lap, rubbing his back gently a moment or two before tugging his pants down. Still stroking his back, she gave his bottom a gentle smack, more stinging than hard, before repeating it.

Klaus shifted into a position where he felt secure, then held still while Grace bared him. He did let out a tiny whimper and blushed when he realized he was in a position where Ben could watch everything without an obstructed view, but he didn't try and get away and he actually slumped a little when he realized Ben was watching. He knew Ben wasn't watching because Ben wanted to see him in pain; he was watching because he was concerned and wanted to be able to help immediately if he was needed. It made him feel better about himself than he had in a long time, knowing that he was being watched after and cared about.

Ben winced slightly when Grace began smacking; not because he thought she was being overly harsh (he could tell she was being gentle, only using enough strength to sting but not cause a deep pain), but because he thought it really sucked that the only way his brother felt able to sleep was if he was inebriated, drugged, or in enough pain that he couldn't focus on anything else. He hated that it was like that for Klaus and he vowed to himself that he'd do whatever he could to help his brother learn to control his abilities so that he could stop the intrusions from the ghosts on his own without outside influence. But until then... he was glad Klaus had asked Grace for help. As much as he didn't like his brother being in pain, he felt it was preferable to Klaus becoming an addict again.

Grace didn't swat hard, keeping each smack at the same gentle force as she went down to Klaus' thighs and then started over from the top. "I love you." Her voice was low, but still carried easily to the son settled across her knees. "And I _always_ will. No matter what."

"I love you too, mommy..." Klaus said, in a soft, accepting voice. He wasn't crying; there was no reason to cry. He wasn't in trouble. His mother wasn't disappointed in his actions. He didn't feel guilty. And while his bottom was beginning to sting enough to make it difficult to focus on anything else, it really wasn't that painful. He slumped a bit further over her lap, his eyes starting to close as his tiredness began to overcome him. Focusing on the sting of the spanking helping him to ignore all the spirits clamoring for his attention.

Ben watched as Klaus began to slowly fall asleep, his body becoming more lax and more pliant with each smack of Grace's hand. He watched as the skin of Klaus's bottom began to turn a light pink color, indicating that it would sting, but it wouldn't be overly painful and wouldn't wake him up if he accidently rolled over onto it. "I'm glad we have you with us, momma. I'm glad you can be our mother fully this time around..." he whispered to Grace, knowing that with her in their corner, they'd be able to stand up to Reginald.

Grace smiled at Ben, but her words were addressed to both of her sons. "I'm going to take care of all of you and look after you," she promised, before standing, carefully lifting Klaus into her arms and carrying him to Ben's bed so she could tuck him in next to his brother.

Klaus smiled sleepily at Ben, barely awake, but awake enough to know who he was next to. "Night, mommy... thank you for taking care of me..." he whispered, as he wrapped himself around Ben, finally settling when he was half on top of his brother, his head on Ben's chest.

Ben smiled at the clingy, child-like actions and wrapped his arms firmly around Klaus, pulling him in close and tight before kissing the top of his head. "Night, little brother. Go to sleep. I've got you..." he whispered, gently sliding a hand up under Klaus's shirt to begin rubbing Klaus's back and gently rubbing his bottom with the other hand. Grace hadn't pulled Klaus's pants back up, so he was still bare, exposed to Ben's touch, and Ben didn't see any reason to remedy that. Skin on skin contact was so much more effective.

He smiled at Grace and whispered, "Can you pull the blanket up over both of us? Thank you, momma. I love you..."

Grace gently pulled the blanket up over her sons, kissing both of their heads. "I love you both," she whispered, stroking their hair before she finally stood to leave them to sleep.

* * *

Keith lay in the room he would be sharing with Grace, listening to the sounds of the house. In the morning, he'd have to tell everyone that the walls were thinner than they realized... that if they didn't want Reginald catching on to what was occurring under his nose, they'd need to sound-proof, or find some other way of keeping the noises from carrying (especially Luther and Diego), but Reginald wasn't home currently and it made him feel good inside hearing Luther laying claim to Diego; hearing Grace providing Klaus the help he needed to sleep; hearing Allison and Vanya talking like sisters instead of rivals. It felt good knowing that his ability had done some good this time. And it helped him feel like maybe it wouldn't all be for nothing. They'd succeed this time and things would be much better.

Grace left Ben and Klaus to sleep and went to Keith's room, knocking once before entering and sitting next to her son's bed. She reached out and took Keith's hand, then leaned over to kiss his forehead.

"G'night, mom. I'm glad you're here..." was all Keith said, before closing his eyes, a serene smile on his face. He was quickly asleep.

**The End**


End file.
